After the Before II
by Phoenix-sol
Summary: Finally, it came! Chapter nine; Mac's daughter is in trouble, its a hard thing to put into a summery, the only think I could say is that the serial killer she's trying to find is someone we know. I mean come on, who would kill five blonds the way he did?
1. Q-H V-5

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year . 

This is a sequel to **After the Before I**- actually- a direct continuation. Anyone who hadn't read part one, and wish to read this part feel free to do so, I had summarized what happened in part one very quickly in this chapter, just to give you an idea on what kind of things going on.

This chapter contains what K.A never wrote about, Ax's family reunion. But of course, it's not how he imagined it would be. 

****Q-H V-5 

_ ABOARD THE HUMAN MOTHER SHIP, PLANET EARTH_

_MS TIME: 23:22_

_DATE: 14/06/2020_

_LOCATION: CLASSIFIED SASI SECTOR_

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL**

My friends call me Ax. It is a shorter version of my real name, my friends find my real name long and difficult to pronounce. 

The reason they find it so hard to say is because they use their mouths to speak. A mouth is a very useful and dangerous thing to have, my experience with edible human objects prove this. However, I must stop right here and explain what is happening. You my find it easier to understand if I bring up the information in points, it will certainly make the job of explaining easier for me. 

Point one; the humans have lost the war with the Yeerks and with it their planet their home. 

Point two; the animorphs -this includes me as I am an animorph- are supposed to be dead to the entire galaxy, this includes my people, the Andalites, as well as my adopted race, the humans and our sworn enemy the Yeerks. We are not dead because -fortunately- the human government, a section of it called the _Sasi_ had kept us under deep freeze, a bit like bio-status. We have been kept for twenty years, and then reawakened.

Point three; we met up a while ago with Lynn, a boy who is a kin to an important human military person called Asi. We have uncovered that the humans were arranging to mass-produce a virus that will annihilate my species. 

Point four; in proceeding to lead an effort to stop this vile scheme we had been hijacked by a group of anti-government humans who call themselves SWAT. They pushed our beliefs and with them we engaged into starting our task. Unfortunately we had been stopped by the human military, they held us in a transport and took away the SWAT personal into government custody. They had been made prisoners.

Point five; Coincidently, Asi seemed to have been in the middle of a queer mission and had stumbled on us, it was she that had stopped us from starting our task. When the animorphs revealed our mission Asi had been skeptic. We had been told that this was some prank delivered by Lynn who Asi claims to have developed severe mental problems. 

Point six; A few days later we received a message from the commander of the SWAT team that had hijacked us -a human named M.D- informing us that what Lynn had said was true. We managed to locate and sneak into the area of which the virus was being made. We are currently engaged in a battle. 

A battle that I hope we would win. 

Behind you Cassie! 

Marco! 

"Ax!" Jake cried with half tiger half human features, "The virus!" 

I saw what he was hinting at. I watched the computer display featuring the time left for the virus to be fully developed. There was only nineteen percent remaining. My hearts raced as I attempted to break the code. 

Hopeless, not enough time. 

Ax! We're running out of time! They're sending back up in, I'm sure military people with shredders aren't going to be as easy to knock down. Marco. 

I'm on it. I muttered. 

VIRUS DEVELOPMENT IS COMPLETE. 

I stared in disbelief at the display. 

Cricket slid up to me, we managed to free him and Solo from military custody; though they are still fugitives and fully devoted to SWAT and their commander M.D. 

Cricket has a Yeerk partner; he had formed some relationship that to SWAT members did not seem too odd. I however do not approve of it. No Yeerk could be trusted completely. 

"Gather it up man, this is only a small quantity, they still haven't mass produced." I couldn't tell if that had been Cricket or the Yeerk. But I was having my doubts about my previous assessment; maybe it was possible to form a relation between the two species. But I hardly think that the rest of the human race will agree on this. 

Computer, place all of the produced virus in a container. 

The computer complied without any problems. 

"No!" The _Sasi_ scientists screamed angrily. "You wouldn't get away with this." 

I was almost angry enough to respond, experience had taught me to keep a clear head when working so, for this reason, I ignored him. 

People come on gather it up! Prince Jake yelled, Back up is here! 

"You heard the man." Cricket said, "I'll try to trip them up okay?" 

He didn't wait for my response. Just bolted to buy me time. 

I grabbed the container, only it wasn't a container, it was a gun/syringe thing, I supposed the scientists use that to store the virus and if needed empty it in a container or vial. 

Or possibly the Andalite prisoners. 

I controlled my anger. I had been told that most of them had died on exposure to the virus. Only one is still alive and currently unexposed. An Andalite Prince called Noroa-Distl-Atamol. 

He had been freed and is currently fighting along side us. 

I turned. Stopped. I was greeted with the sight of ten human military personal all raising shredders at me, aimed at my head.

The animorphs stopped fighting. 

Everything was suddenly quite. 

"Give us the virus!" One of them demanded, "Or we'll shoot." 

"Don't shoot!" Another said, a superior officer, "If you shoot the virus by accident all the work is destroyed." The officer smiled a cold smile at me. "Callaway! Bring him here!" 

A human marine advanced with Cricket, he shoved him forward, between them and me. 

"Get on your knees." The officer bellowed to Cricket. "Place your hands on your head." 

Cricket complied; he sat awkwardly with his arms over his head. Another soldier stepped forwards, he carried a gun, he pressed the muzzle against Cricket's skull. 

"Give it to us or I'll shoot." 

Trapped. 

"Don't listen to them!" Cricket shouted, "They'll shot anyway!" 

"Andalite, do not tempt my patience. Give us the virus -and you shut up." The officer kicked Cricket hard. Cricket grunted in return but did nothing more.

"Dump the virus for god's sake!" Solo yelled form somewhere. 

Yes but where? If only I had a shredder, I would have destroyed it, I could do nothing to it using my tail blade. 

The military men were getting angrier. 

Aximili do not allow the virus to fall in their hands! It was Prince Noroa. 

A human inched towards me, slowly but steadily. 

What could I do? I couldn't hand it over. I couldn't just throw it either, if I did there maybe a possibility of my exposure to the virus and Prince Noroa, if the container broke, it will still allow the humans to take a sample of it and recreate it. 

Unacceptable. 

"If we lose that virus your friend here will die." Commanded the officer, Cricket looked at me with nervous eyes; I was familiar with his feeling. The anxiousness, the fear. 

What to do then? 

I stared at Cricket. He was looking at the virus then at me, he tilted his head slightly, and gave me a significant look. I looked at the container; surely…there was a possibility that I could stop them from killing me and destroying the virus. 

The virus was in the container. 

If it were in something else… 

'In you' Cricket mouthed. If it were in me! That was what Cricket was trying to say! The way out was for me to inject the virus in my blood stream. 

No. 

I felt a cold shiver run up my spine. I knew it was the only way out. Cricket mouth 'do it'. The officer was unaware of his communication. 

I pressed the muzzle of the gun-container against my arm. The superior officer yelped, and then shouted an order. 

Ax! Tobias yelled, No! 

There was a sharp sting as I pressed the trigger and the virus was no longer in the container but in me. 

"Arrgh!" The superior officer snarled. He shoved past his marines and walked towards me, "That was very stupid of you,you see, now we need you. Andalite." 

Standing five feet away from me and in front of Cricket the commanding officer held the gun to Cricket's head, the other officer moved out of the way. 

"A _ very_ stupid move." 

I saw the fear in Cricket's eyes. But he offered a shaky smile. A victorious one. He mouthed; 'you got it Andalite. Take care. Tell the rest not to be sorry.' 

The next thing I saw was him slumping over, his head a complete mess. My ears were ringing from the gun's explosion. 

"CRICKET!" Solo screamed, "Noooooo!" 

The commanding officer shoved Cricket's lifeless body away and started to walk menacingly towards me. 

Ax let's get out of here! Come on! I wasn't sure who said that. Rachel? Marco? Tobias? 

I was still staring at the human named Cricket. This was not the first time I had seen death, but the first time I had witnessed a human, a free human, kill another one in cold blood. There was no need to shoot him, why take his life? No Andalite officer or marine would have done something like that. 

Maybe he knew that Cricket was a partner with the enemy, most likely not. 

Ax! This time it was Prince Jake. I turned and fled. 

My hearts raced as I pushed myself out of the lab and into the corridors and to the docking bays, we had a fighter waiting. Solo was at the helm. Prince Noroa was there with Cassie, Jake, Tobias and Marco who were all in the fighter. 

Rachel, were was she? 

Behind me, she shoved me in and the hatch closed behind us. 

Prince Noroa stole a glance at me, a nervous one. I didn't blame him. 

"That was one stupid thing to do, Ax!" Rachel yelled as she demorphed, "What were you thinking?" 

I didn't answer her. Couldn't. 

Prince Jake said, "What happened, happened. It was the only way we could escape with the virus, and have Ax with us." 

Yeah, we wouldn't have him with us for long. Maybe it was just me, but the undertone of Tobias's neutral though speak held back anger. 

Did they blame this on Prince Jake? Surely not, I was the one who decided on that. I chose the virus over death. 

Prince Jake is not to blame for this. I said, That was my decision alone. No one forced me to do it. 

But that was not true, Cricket had showed me the alternative to death. Not a real alternative but a stalled death. Now that I thought about it clearly I wished I had chosen a quick death. Like Cricket. 

No. I did not want to die yet, but I didn't want to die sick either. 

No one stopped you from doing that.. Tobias muttered. 

"How are you feeling Ax?" Cassie asked me, interrupting a starting argument. 

Her question startled me a bit, how was I feeling now that I had a killer virus in me? Did she want to know how was I feeling mentally of physically, with Cassie you could never be sure. 

"Ax?" She prompted. 

Fine. I muttered. 

Q-H V-5 takes time to affect it's carrier. Prince Noroa muttered. 

"Is that what they call the virus?" Rachel asked. 

Yes. It could- But he looked at me and stopped. I had a feeling there was more to what he wanted to say but refrained from saying it as he though it may panic me. 

A commendable measure. As I was already bordering panic. 

We have to go back to the home world. Prince Noroa said quietly. 

"I'm on that." Solo sounded distant. 

I heard whimpering in the corner of the fighter I turned a stalk eye and to my surprise I saw the _Sasi_ scientist that had angrily shouted at me. 

Tobias said, I got Rachel to grab him along so…you know…if anyone could find out how to kill the virus it would have been the person who worked on making it. 

The scientist was no longer angry, in fact he was now purely terrified. But he spoke nothing to us. 

Prince Jake took me to aside and talked to me, "Ax, are you okay?" 

Yes. 

"Are you sure? The others are getting a bit nervous." 

I am fine Prince Jake, I paused, should I really tell him what was bothering me? No. Jake shrugged and walked away. 

Marco was watching Solo managing the human fighter, which he told us was called a G-fighter model 45. After a while Prince Noroa took the helm, Solo sat alone, withdrawn. I went to him. 

"Hey there Andalite." He gave me a weak smile that didn't quite work its way to his eyes. "I wouldn't have known if I would have had the guts to do what you did." His voice was a bit bitter; he was implying something. 

Then I understood, he wasn't talking about the virus, he was talking about his sacrificed friend. 

Cricket told me what to do. I said slowly. 

That made him turn around, "Excuse me?" 

I wouldn't have known what to do. I paused, He told me to tell you not to sorry about him. 

"Oh." He looked stumped, "Sorry." 

What For? 

He shrugged, "I thought it was a mixture of Andalite ignorance and arrogance that had you make that decision." 

I laughed Maybe it was. 

"Say, you people aren't so different from us." Solo looked at me with new interest in his eyes, "I wonder why our governments draw a line against each other." 

I shrugged my shoulders, a human habit I picked up. Then Solo went off to rest. I stood alone thinking. 

I was going to be taken back to my home planet. 

I didn't know what to expect from them, I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. My conscience told me not to expect much at all. 

For his part, Prince Noroa was not as arrogant as princes are known to be, but I thought of it as a side effect, maybe he was still back there in the human lab surrounded by death. I knew that he knew what kind of death I was facing, and I knew he was a bit edgy. 

Not of me, but of the humans. 

Cassie took me by my arm and talked to me when most of the crew were resting, I had just arisen from a light sleep and she had come over to me. 

"You look tired." 

Do I? 

"Yes, and you're preoccupied." She said in a low whisper, she was avoiding waking the others up. "And I don't think it has anything to do with Q-H V-5. So what is it?" 

I was not surprised that Cassie had noticed this, but I was yet again amazed at her abilities. 

I sighed, Well, we're going back to my home world. 

"It's great isn't it?" 

I think sometimes, you should access humans not with what they say, but with what they don't say, and how they don't say it. Cassie is such an example, and Marco at times is too. 

Cassie have felt that this was the root of my problems, that going back to the home world did not seem so great after all, by saying that it's great she measures just how 'un-great' it was from my reaction to her words. 

Marco and Cassie extensively use open-ended questions, a lot of calculated humans do, that would be Marco's approach. However Cassie does it in what Marco calls 'the shrink approach'. 

I do not know how Cassie thinks she could shrink me, I think that by shrink approach Marco does not mean 'shrink' literally. 

I am worried about what they would say. 

Cassie frowned, "Your superiors?" 

No, I have long accepted their skepticism. 

Finally Cassie understood, she nodded, "Your parents?" 

I did not answer her, I didn't need to. 

"I'm sure they'll understand." 

At that moment Marco stirred, he sat up yawned, looked at the others who were sleeping then went back to sleep. 

After a period of six hours I had felt nothing, I still didn't. 

I wondered if I really did take the real virus. I walked towards the crouching scientist, he cringed when he saw me approaching him. 

"What?" He said. 

How long does it take the virus to make it self physically present? 

He looked as if he might refuse to answer, he gave in to defeat but then smiled coldly, "You'll find out, eh?" 

I turned away and joined Prince Noroa at the helm. How long do we have until we reach them? I asked. 

Not long. Z-space's configuration is on our side for now. 

Yes, but how long? 

Two more hours, we hadn't been very far from the home world when we started off. 

This startled me, I had thought that we would at least spend a day on ship, I didn't know if that was good news or bad news. 

The good news these days seem to become increasingly bad, I did not know why I was so reluctant to coming back to the home world. Maybe with all the time I spent on Earth I had finally stopped hoping that I would ever go back home, that I would never run across Andalite ground, that I would never see my parents again. 

Prince Noroa identified himself to the main spaceport; they immediately allowed us a pass once the formerly confirmed dead Prince Noroa-Distl-Atamol was found to be alive. 

We were taken to a room were an Andalite official stood tall, alongside him was another Andalite and a total of six guards stood in the room. 

The Andalite official identified himself as Cassador-Thiyl-Corass a member of the high command, the other Andalite was someone named War Prince Raheeb-Jaril-Pothun. 

Prince Noroa proceeded in telling them our tale. They were all shocked that the _Aristh_ that had lived amongst humans was still alive and un-aged and were also surprised that the morph capable humans were with him too. 

The Andalite official grew exceedingly angry as he heard of the human ploy against the Andalites. But Cassador fell silent when he was told of my condition. 

I wasn't concentrating much on what was happening, I was fretting slightly, nervous. I felt like I was a bit restless. Where those signs of the virus? I didn't know. Maybe they were signs of my mental state, it would explain much. 

Suddenly it was too much, just too much. I sagged halfway to the ground before my legs grew strong enough again, Tobias shouted something and War Prince Raheeb shouted another. 

I was taken away with Prince Noroa, Tobias- who was adamant that he stays along my side and Cassador followed as he talked to one of his officers. The officer disappeared. 

The next hour was nothing but confusion, they isolated me completely from direct contact and every Andalite I saw from then on either had a suit on, or was watching me from behind an observation window. 

I had no idea exactly how many times the doctor who supervised me asked me general questions like my name and who I am and how much I remember from the hours of first being exposed to the virus. I also had no idea how many times they drew blood samples. 

Tobias was still at my side; he talked to me from time to time and I'd hear an officer raging something at the human scientist who made the virus. Until now, he had told them nothing. 

And suddenly in between the jumbled mayhem a thought speak voice I recognized immediately. 

Tobias said, I'll, er, leave for now, okay Ax? 

I barely heard him. But he flapped away. 

Aximili-kala. 

I truly believed I was hallucinating I just stared. No, I was not talking to my father was I? No this had to be a dream; I'll wake up in my scoop back on Earth and hate myself for believing the dream to be reality. 

But my long sought for dream was a reality. And strangely the emotions that were surfacing were not the ones in my dreams, I had often fantasized that I would be standing firm and tall explaining things rationally to my parents, I never once thought that I'd be lying on my side, totally helpless and with the life expectancy of around ninety six hours. 

What's wrong? I heard my father say, Is he unresponsive? 

What was wrong? Everything was wrong. Everything from the day I had proudly stood on the bridge of the _Galaxy Tree_ with Elfangor right back to being sent to the dome. 

I must have appeared in a daze. I snapped out of it, in an unsure thought speak voice I asked, Father? Is that really you? 

My disbelief must have reached him, because he turned to me, Yes, that is me. Why do you sound so surprised? 

His general thought speak tone reached my mind and calmed me, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought that… 

He looked at me from behind the suit he was forced to wear, as if he might put aside my remark, but the truth touched him. Yes, me too. Was all he said. 

Me too? What about mother? 

I asked him. He laughed, When you talked to me via the communication on Earth and your mother heard about it she was worried out of her mind. His laughter died out as he continued, After we were told that you were dead…It was almost too much for Forlay, with Elfangor gone and then you. He sighed. 

So you know?I almost dreaded the answer. 

Did I know what? That Elfanogor was gone? That during all those years we had thought you were dead you were alive? That what Aximili? He said in a slightly embittered tone, That you were conflicted? That you had confused your loyalties? 

There it was. 

I heard it. Disappointment. Right out of my father's mouth. No mind. What was I saying? Andalites don't have mouths; I've spent too much time on Earth, too much. 

I had no answer to what he said. What had I been thinking? All those years on Earth? Was loyalty to my adopted people more important than raising my father's pride? Than staying loyal to my own people? 

I realized that I was alone with my father, alone but with him and the doctor who was too busy doing something to pay much attention. 

Father, there are a lot of things that you do not know about, things about Elfangor, things about me, I paused, slightly then continued, when I was first marooned on Earth, I was much like the Aximili you had grown accustomed to. But that is no longer me. I avoided father's eyes, I did not want to see his expression, the pang of guilt and sadness that threatened to engulf not just him but me too. 

Fighting along side these humans, the people my people had signed off for death had lead to unanswered questions, these questions led to questioning what exactly was the Andalite morality. 

Humans may have been primitive at the time I was with them, but they were mentally, just as complex as Andaites, and at times I thought more. The humans that you will meet, father? They are more than just allies, they have grown to be my friends, and at times, my only family. 

They welcomed me in opened arms, and they rarely directly questioned my loyalty to them. They were there and fighting alongside me when members of my own race have hid and ignored their duties -my thought speak voice shook slightly - They have many a time laid down their lives for me, and so had I in return. They fought a desperate fight, and I fought along side them. 

The Andalites here may take me as a traitor of my actions, but I solely believe that I was no traitor, it was the Andalites who I have encountered had showed treasonous as well as criminal activities. And when I came to understand my brother's past, the missing three years he had spent…he spent them on Earth. Father, Elfangor was a hero, but there came a time before mine when he ran from all the quarrels of our race. He spent his time on Earth. And he… I trailed off, gathered enough strength to do what I must, Tobias's right, He settled for three years father. And he had a son, a human son. 

Through out my speech my father had just started at me, I was afraid he'd turn and walk away, and ignore what I was telling him, blaming it all on the fact that right now I was not in a very stable condition. 

But to my surprise he didn't. He must have caught my expression. Very quietly he said, We know. 

That startled me, You know? 

We. He confirmed, The entire Andalite race. 

Wha…How? I was amazed. 

Your brother's _hirac delest_ reached the home world, it was in the electorate's decision to read it out to the public. 

You know everything? 

Everything. My father smiled, And Elfangor is still a hero, and you Aximili had been a sort of legend to the people. Many approve of you yet there are some that disapprove. 

I said nothing to that. 

We are very proud of you. Aximili. Your mother and I. He said, Even though Elfangor's killer still lurks in the galaxy. 

He is still alive? I wondered. 

Yes. But that does not matter much to me anymore. It used to, but not anymore. 

I felt…calm. Relieved. My parents knew everything. I was not as alone as I'd thought I'd be. 

The boy is still alive? My father asked. 

I smiled, Yes father. He is. 

As your mother would say, at least part of Elfangor still exists. 

That is an improvement on all improvements. I smiled again. 

Your mother would be here sometime today, they assigned her on this project whose aim was to keep Kafit bird levels on rise on the Eastern outcrops of Nebenao. 

Birds. 

I had to tell him. It would make things easier for my nephew. It was strange referring to Tobias by that title. 

Father. Tobias. Elfangor's son is a human. But- 

He turned all four eyes on me, But what? 

He is a _nothlit_. 

My father appeared to be alarmed. 

He was trapped in a morph at the beginning of the war, he had adjusted to his new life but at some point his morphing powers were restored, he even has a morph of his own original human body. This was done by the Ellimist. 

Then he could morph? 

Yes. But he prefers to stay in his bird form; he…Tobias resents more change to his life. It had taken him a very long while to adjust to his new life and he feels that if he is to become another _nothlit_ he would have a hard time readjusting. 

He had stayed as a _nothlit_ during the war? Even though he could have returned to his natural form? My father sounded amazed. This _is_ Elfangor's son. 

I laughed a little at that, but I had often wondered about Tobias, and by now understood that it wasn't exactly strength that helped him make this decision. More truthfully it was the lack of it. 

Ah well, his decision to remain _nothlit_ angers one of my human friends. Her name is Rachel. -My father looked at me,- She has a certain amount of affection towards him. 

I would like Elfangor's son to remain with us. He is, after all family. My father said. 

I did not reply to that. I wasn't quite sure of Tobias's intake on this. But I hope I had done what my true _shrom_ wants. 

Are you feeling alright? My father looked concerned. 

In some certain level? Yes. I muttered. 

He left me alone then. 

Only even though he left, I no longer felt so alone and lonely. 

_________________ 

I worked very hard on this chapter, please review it, I want to know what you think about it. You'll be happy to know that there's a lot more surprises coming up.


	2. Family

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year .  ****FAMILY 

_ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_ TIME: 16:25_

_DATE: 15/06/2020_

_LOCATION: MAIN SPACEPORT_

** TOBIAS**

It was cool, I was happy for Ax, really I was. But I worried that his joy wouldn't last for long. 

It had been twenty-six hours since his first expose to the virus and he didn't look so good. 

His parents, both of them were close by, they talked to him when he was awake and stood at his side when he wasn't. 

I was a bit jealous. No, make that a lot. 

Maybe I'm a lousy person, but I've never had any parents, nor people who cared for me, aside from Rachel, Ax and my friends. 

I was on a stand near were Ax was lying down. His mother had gone to do something but his father was there, his father was busy talking to the _Sasi _scientist. 

Ax informed me that he had never seen his father quite this angry. 

"You want to know what I know about the virus?!" The scientist whose name was George replied shrilly to the 'mob's' request. 

He was not just talking to Ax's father but a bunch of other Andalites. In any case I was glad that Ax couldn't hear the reply. 

"The virus takes around eighteen hours to fully incubate on exposure and only starts reproducing after twenty-two hours. When that happens it is only a matter of time when the virus attacks the Andalite immunity system, it works only too much like a human virus called HIV and aids. But in warp-factor-ten-speed. 

"Once the immune system had been shut down whether or not the carrier of the virus is hit by an infection or disease the virus will attack the blood cells that are responsible for transportation of oxygen and nutrition to cells, when that happens the carrier's blood would start to breakdown and deform and a painful period of three days would be taken to fully kill your son." George spat out, "There you go. Happy? Do you have a graphic image of what your son is going to endure? Are you satisfied?" He laughed. 

I swear his father was going to self-combust he lunged at George who shrieked and dove behind a raised table. 

Ax was watching this as if far away. It wasn't like they were miles away; he could see them moving around, but he wasn't listening to them. 

I was considering baling, you know, I so wanted to talk to Rachel but decided to stay put, this wasn't the time to bail on Ax. 

So I decided to talk to the jerk of a scientist. Hey George. Hey. Yes, that's me; the red-tailed hawk. 

He turned his head and glared at me, his tired gray eyes and pale skin made him out to look older than what he really was. 

I opened my wings and floated towards him, landed expertly on the table. I don't know what kind of stupid idiot you are or what you think you could gain by this, but if I were you I would try to be much more cooperative. 

He laughed dryly, "And why would I?" 

Why would you? I repeated, I don't know why wouldn't you, dude, you're in a lot of trouble, and since you're on Andalite ground you do realize that they could do anything they want, right? 

He snorted, "My people know that I'm missing, how long do you really think it would take them to realize that you took me along as an effort to break down the virus? I wouldn't betray them." 

All the Andalites watched me and George, I nosily rearranged my feathers and said, You wouldn't have to betray them, they've already betrayed you. 

"What?" He stared at me suspiciously. His eyes flickered. And I knew I hit a nerve in him. "They wouldn't do that. I've been loyal to them, never breathed a word outside the perimeter!" 

It appears that your loyalty had been over nothing. I said. 

"Huh?" 

George, the _Sasi_ would never stand up and admit to what they've done, if you like, you could hack into their files, Solo did it, your entire 'mission' is non-existent. And not only that but also you and a couple more of your friends are listed as having criminal records and have come together to rebel against the Andalite and human government. What's more is that the human military soldiers have been offered a reward if one of them catches you alive…or dead. 

George stuttered. "No. No. They wouldn't…" But I could see the truth in his eyes, he knew that they would. 

So if I were you, I continued conversationally,I'd spill out every last detail to the Andalites here before you end up killing one of their own and you alone would be held responsible for it. 

He went pale; that got him, it defiantly got him. He sat down on the chair that had been provided for him, put his head on clasped hands and muttered something. I heard it but the others couldn't. 

So they could hear you. 

"Alright!" He yelled angrily, looking up at us, looking like he didn't like what he was in, "Okay, okay; I'll do it!" 

You better do it right. Human. Ax's father snapped. 

I took flight and flapped out of the room. When outside I heard Noorlin, Ax's father call me. I landed on the hard corridor and waited for him to catch up. Wait. He said. Let's go in here, I want to talk to you. 

This perked my interest. I followed him. 

Noorlin hesitated slightly before speaking. I wanted to thank you for what you did back there. I was beginning to think the situation is impossible. 

It was nothing. You don't have to thank me, I said aghast slightly. I'd have done it for anyone in my team. We look out for each other. 

Ah, yes, Aximili told me. 

This perked my interest even further, was that what you were talking about? Us? 

Not always, but when I first met him he talked about you. He told me all about you. 

I think my bird heart stalled a few beats right then. 

He did? My heart did this expert impersonation of a machine gun. 

Yes. And we knew before he told us. We would like you…my wife and I will consider you as family. And would be happy if you decided to join us. 

That was it. 

I swear my bird heart practically jumped out of my bird throat and stopped at the same moment. 

You would? I began to feel just a bit light headed. You know, when Ax told me he'd share the Andalite traditions with me and teach them to me I almost stumbled over myself. 

Now that his family was saying they'd give me a home…I didn't just stumble, I fell flat on my face. 

Er. I'll consider that. I managed to get out, I'll have to think about this okay? I said, trying not sound like a jerk about it. But you know, I've been offered a home a couple of times, and they were always fake. A trap. Was this another trap? 

Of course, take all the time you need. 

He left me alone. And I flew towards the others and called Rachel aside, I wanted to see what she'd say about this. 

"What is it?" She asked cautiously. 

His father, Ax's father asked if I…you know. They know who my father is. And he said that if I wanted…that they would take me in. 

Somehow Rachel got what I was talking about and smiled up at me, "That's great Tobias!" 

Yeah, I know, but almost too great, what do you think? I asked anxiously. 

"I think it's great. But let's tell the others." Before I had time to object the whole thing was out. 

"That's great Tobias." That was Cassie of course, and she truly said it like she meant it, Jake and Marco were happy for me too. But you know Marco; he has this weird way of acknowledging things. 

He was adamant that he doesn't make a big deal out of the thing so he said, "Oh really? Think they'd be thrilled to have the one and only superior bird of prey around here? Oh wait.-" He made a mocking look of over exaggerated fear, "Don't come back all arrogant and blue okay? I like your resemblance to the awesome flying cow; brown white and a red tail." 

I laughed at that. I'm keeping my red tail. But my laughter kind of stalled when something occurred to me, What about you guys? 

"What about us?" Rachel said breezily, "Twenty years, jeez, and most of humanity fell to Yeerks, we're over that okay Tobias? Don't prevent yourself from having what we don't have. Okay?" 

I ruffled my feathers and mentally bit back a sigh. 

"What are you talking about?!" Marco cried out, "Man Tobias, if you live with the blue deer we're right behind you." 

They all laughed. 

I guess you're right. I said I'll try to figure something, okay? 

"Don't push it if you can't." Cassie said. 

"Don't worry." Marco muttered, "He'll push it for Rachel only. It's what he wants." 

I was glad I wasn't human, I'd have blushed like crazy, but Rachel smiled sweetly up at me and waved. 


	3. Face-off

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year. 

Contains a few quotes from books up to 47 and above, plus a bit more down the series. I wouldn't consider them as major spoilers, but I'm just warning. 

****FACE-OFF 

_ ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_MS TIME: 00:10_

_DATE: 16/06/2020_

_LOCATION: MAIN SPACEPORT_

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL**

Thirty-four crucifying hours and forty-five excruciating minutes worth of waiting…waiting for it to just end. 

It turned out that the symptoms were much like that of a cold or flu. I had been told I have a high fever. 

My face might have felt as if it was set on fire, but my hands were stone cold. At times it was as if I were alone in the isolated chamber. 

Other times, it felt like the whole world was watching. I'd hear jumbles of speech around me, I'd try to reach out to find comfort in them, but the effort of thinking proved to be too much. I felt myself spinning wildly out of control. Pitching forward in a dark pit. A searing headache made me wonder if what I was experiencing was real or not. 

The headache felt real, what I was seeing was not. 

"You!" Cried a voice.

I whirled around and found myself face to face with visser two. I jerked back. Gasped.

"Who gave you the _right_ to play _god_?"

Horrified I backed away. The visser cornered me, furious. He held a scolding human finger at me, "You kidnapped me! You threatened to fry my people! You know how many were back there? Potential hosts and Yeerks? Do you want to know?"

Only it wasn't visser two speaking now, it was Jake, my Prince, "I'm disappointed in you Ax, I thought you knew better."

Rachel jumped into my face, "You did _what?!_ You used our primitive devise to chit-chat behind our backs to your people!? Can I kill him now Jake? Can I?"

Marco shoved me backwards, "Why? So you could throw us in a corner while you start yes siring and no siring the next Andalite officer we see? That's not good enough."

Where were they coming from? Why was this happening to me?!

"Dadddyyy! Daddy where are you?" Melissa Chapman. Wondering in front of me. The day I… the day I played torturer.

Melissa faded in the darkness. But her sobs were still there, the owner's sob changed. Erupted in a full-out thought speak cry. NOOOOOOOO! I beg you please! Please! Don't do this to me! I swear I'll…Noo! You aren't god! You can't judge me! The rat ran in crazy circles.

My hands jammed at the side of my head, futile, you couldn't stop yourself from hearing thought speak by covering your ears.

STOP! I screamed, Stop it!

But the screaming wouldn't stop!

KEEEEEERRRRRRRROWWWW!

Pain seared my consciousness. Hands on my bleeding ears I staggered, running away from the Howler's screams, collapsed on to cool dirt, all around me was darkness, but the sounds…the memories…

Stop. I whispered, Stop.

** ESTRID-CORILL-DARRATH**

They called me, at first, I didn't know why. Why would they call me?

But then, I was told. And the news shocked me.

He was alive.

I didn't believe it. And I still didn't believe it even though I had seen him only a few hours ago. I worked with half my mind on the task. My brain was filled with emotions. Irrelevant, if I wanted him to live I should concentrated on breaking the virus's code.

They had another twenty or so of our best scientists working on it, I was one of them. Our job was clear. We were to find a way to kill the virus that Aximili was exposed to.

Problem.

None of us ever saw a virus like this one, the protein code was unfamiliar. Plus there was the pressure of working fast. Time was running out.

There was additional pressure on me, for me this was personal. And it was a slight relief that my colleagues knew of this.

I had exposed Arbrat's scheme to the war council. It had never gone public and even though the accusations from the human race were loud, they were backed by no proof.

My colleagues knew my story. I suspect that many of them think of me as a criminal fool, many think of me as if I'd let my emotions get the better of me and was manipulated by Arbrat's power and influence.

Other's think that I thought as a scientist and went ahead. I think that this opinion is the worst in mind, the truth was, all of the three views were right, but each to a certain extent.

Unfortunately, what no one knew was that the war council had approved of Arbrat's sad scheme. He was carrying out orders.

It may seem a bit strange that so much effort was being put into saving one life. Truth was, the effort was to analyzing the virus. If it had been that one life verses the unleashing of the virus. That life would have been long forgotten.

But you know what got me most? Aximili did not deserve this; if anyone was to be placed in his place it would have to be me.

As I said, I had only seen him once. And I wasn't alone, they took us in little groups to witness the virus's effect and allowed us to take a limited amount of blood. He was unconscious at the time. So he did not see me.

I don't think he would have recognized me, I recognized him immediately because his body had not aged much. I had aged a lot. I was not old. But too old for him. Twenty years older.

He's getting worse from what I've seen. A voice shook me out of my thoughts, I looked up at Fayalon, my friend and the head science officer.

The human scientist said we have less than three days to do this. Fayalon, I don't know if it will work.

Be an optimist. He said, he reached out and grabbed the vial from my hand, Is that the sample from '24hrs'?

Yes, I replied, When I compared it with the a recent one, I saw something strange.

Really? Fayalon turned to the computer, Let's see it shall we?

I brought out the two samples magnification 200X, arranged them side by side and said, From this magnification it appears that both strands are similar.

Foyalon nodded.

But watch. I increased magnification to 500X. Foyalon inhaled sharply. The virus…it's evolving. It had reacted to the antibodies we used to bring down body temperature, and that worked for a few hours. But look now.

It developed some aerial type arms. He observed. Estrid, how do you win a battle like that?

I don't know. I muttered, my hopes receding, How can you if your very weapons are manipulated and used to aid the virus itself?

It must have been in the protein coding. Fayalon said, Let's ask the human shall we?

I said nothing at first, as if I wanted to talk to the scientist who created the virus, I shook my head. Fayalon looked at me, What?

You go. I want to see… I stopped, rephrased, When was the last blood sample taken?

Fifteen minutes ago? He shrugged, But it's about time we took a new one. Tell Cyas to get it. 

No, I'll go. I said.

He gave me a strange look, Ah, okay then.

He left.

I left the lab we were in and headed towards the isolation area were they had kept him. I had to put on a full suit to go on, it was annoying, but the dangers of not doing so were very high.

The _nothlit_ was there. He stood perched at a side. He fluffed out his feathers when he saw me come in. By now he knew who I was. Remembered me. I avoided his alien stare. Instead I started to draw out a blood sample.

The bird looked around, then very casually he said, You people seem to be doing that a lot.

Yes. I replied, I was going to leave it at that but decided to offer an explanation, We need to monitor the virus's changes.

Silence.

It had been changing?

Yes.

It wouldn't change not unless you tried to stop it by messing around. The tone was neutral.

A trickle of suspicion aroused me, did he know? He wasn't a scientist. And what is it you mean by 'messing around'?

In an off-hand tone he said, By…I don't know, resisting the strain in some way? Medication? He fluffed out his feathers, You didn't do that did you?

I stared at him.

You did?

I continued to stare.

He made a sort of groaning voice in my head, You people did.

How did you know?

It's always kind of been this big unofficial no-no on Earth, flu is a virus not a disease, it only comes back because it adapts to whatever cure that had been found for the former strain. At least, I think it goes this way, I've read about it briefly. Didn't think of it much at the time. From what I've heard from George, the virus is very similar, but is different in such a way that it is already resistant to many local antibodies.

So. I hesitated, couldn't for my life believe what I was going to ask and who it was I was asking, What do we do?

The _nothlit_ laughed, You're asking _me_?

It appears that the viruses your people are used to are much tougher than what my people face.

Are you just saying that for the sake of saying it?

No, the protein coding is unlike anything I had ever seen.

Wasn't that idiot any help?

He was referring to the human scientist. George. I don't know, my colleague went to speak with him.

And you came here. His tone wasn't accusatory. Not close to it. Why? Is it so that you feel sorry? His voice was a bit cold, it lacked emotion.

Why would he care?

What was it to him anyway? I started to say something but stopped. Aximili stirred. I focused all my attention to him. So did the _nothlit_.

Ax-man?

Aximili's hands reached towards his face but fell. Stop…Stop it…

I did not know whether it was meant for me, the _nothlit_, the virus or aimed at nobody in particular.

But I wished I did.

I wished I knew.

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL**

STOP! I screamed, my hands flew to the side of my head, the howler's scream rang in my ears. I ran away…coward. 

Two more minutes, three. Then I'm free. Please let me go. A hopeful pleading voice said. The Yeerk-falcon flew through the air.

My head was spinning out of control! Emotions boiled down on me. Guilt, anger, fear, disgust, pain.

And isolation.

Why? Because I was the outsider, the stranger, the alien. 

Marco laughed harshly, Oh, I trust you to be ruthless Ax-man. Ultra-focused. Heartless even. What I'm not sure is what this stunt is all about. Is it really about human lives? Or about pumping Andalite morality?

Marco's face disappeared from view, replacing him was the human form of my _shorm_, my best friend, he looked at me, concerned. 

Tobias put a hand on my arm, "Do you even have the smallest idea of what this will do to your head, Ax-man? Whether you win or lose?"

Stop. I whispered, Stop it.

"It's time to choose, Ax" Cassie said very quietly, appearing suddenly by my side, "Once and for all. We know what Alloran did to the Hork-Bajir world, trying to keep them from falling into Yeerk hands. The Andalites won't allow Earth to fall into Yeerk hands right?"

Guilt seared my hearts.

All because of Ax and his precious Captain… Marco was yelling. At the same time, Rachel was shouting as well. "Why so some Andalite traitor could rat us out?"

Shame.

Stop. I whispered.

"Why? Does the truth hurt?" Rachel's cool blue human eyes looked into mine.

Humility.

Shoot! Aximili Shoot! I screamed at myself, Shoot!

I let the moment pass. The Visser was out of the way. Not a miss. 

Coward.

All around me the battle raged! Beneath my grisly cover, my brain spinning to rationalize what I was seeing, leave the humans and their killing. I thought I understood them, but I understood nothing. 

Yes, leave them alone; hide. This was not my place to fight, not my place to die here. The beach was not my beach, the war, not my war. Hide. D-day Marco called it. 

Coward!

I was a coward! 

Then, suddenly, the madness disappeared; I was all at once on all four hooves, a lone red eye glared down at me, I jerked back, stumbled.

As an echo of the assault of memory and emotions a voice spoke mockingly, "Aximili. The pitiful, pale shadow of his dead brother. If only you insisted on going with Elfangor, maybe he'd lived. Too bad."

I have no words to describe what I was going through. Guilt, pain, shame and fear were the primary emotions, but beneath all that was sorrow. For myself. Self-pity. I pushed the emotion away. It was of no use to me.

So. It was you. I tried to sound strong and unafraid. But what bold message it had been in my mind was transferred into a ragged torn out voice for them to hear.

It was no longer completely dark, but there was enough light for me to make out the Drode's form coming towards me, he jumped into my face, "Do you know that you are my master's second best Animorph?"

I said nothing, the though disgusted me, but I was too tired to make my stand. I did not notice the Drode nodding his head to his master, as if approving of something.

Why was I here? What did they want from me, surly there was some aim out of this.

"Of course, of course." Drode sighed, "You don't really think we would have let you off the hook now, would we?"

What hook? I winced slightly, remembered when I had said exactly the same thing; when my Prince was demanding my assistance after we had been betrayed by one of my people.

"You couldn't guess? We didn't let Rachel off the hook, so why would we let you?"

What?

I was confused. The headache was still there.

"I will remind you." Chirped the Drode. A window opened and viewed what looked like two birds of prey flapping away from an outcrop of rocks above Earth's ocean. My hearts sank. I knew. I knew it.

One of the birds was larger than the other, a bald eagle. The other a northern harrier. Rachel. Me.

Then I heard my thought speak voice speaking out, sounding a bit drained.

Rachel? 

Silence.

I think…I think I never want to speak of this again. 

"Unfortunately for you, you have to want to speak of this again." Laughter rang out loud..

No.

"Oh yes. You see, it was in the belief of my cunning master and his less witted archenemy, the Ellimist, that David's incident was far from fair, sooo..."

So?

"Re-trail. A re-match. It's show time." Crayak said. Drode laughed again.

What?

"Face off. If you can't endure what David did; a world of isolation and helplessness, no friends, no family to help you, far away from home facing a bazaar reality. Can you live with it?"

No, no no. This had to be a nightmare!

"But yes," Crayak whispered softly, "the nightmare is real."

"If the coward in you wins you, then you lose, and David gets his re-match, he would be human again. Human but with the horrors of living as a rat on an outcrop of rock miles out in the ocean." 

No. No.

"You are saying this is unjust?" Crayak's voice was silky.

I moaned. This is not fair.

No! Hissed a voice It is, it is fair, it is justice and it is _right_.__

My hearts stopped beating.

David?

Yes. David.

My nightmare was real. 

** ESTRID-CORILL-DARRATH**

I'll go with you. Tobias said.

I nodded my head, I doubt anyone would object to that.

I entered the cell were they had kept the human scientist in; two guards stood outside and four inside. The human was busy talking to Fayalon, I had already given Cyas the last blood sample, he had marked the time frame.

"Look, how many times do I have to repeat? It wasn't what you put into him, I checked the virus and the make up of the anti-body; it wasn't what had it develop."

Then what was? I interrupted from the doorway. The _nothlit_, Tobias, drifted in.

"I tell you I don't know." Gorge, the human scientist said in exasperation. "Maybe it was his body's reaction to the virus that keyed the evolution."

That is highly unlikely, Fayalon said impatiently. His _tria_ gland would have kept the virus in his head and blood stream; since the immune system had been malfunctioned by the _tria_ gland -a confused command due to the virus's infection, then his body wouldn't have sent anything. 

Then what is it? I yelled angrily. Time was defiantly running out. We were trapped. Unless we didn't do something then…we _had_ to do something.

Em, I have something to say, Tobias said.

All eyes turned on him. I noticed that the guards were listening too. If I were in their position so would I, I suppose guard duty is the most boring thing in the world.

But it becomes rapidly exciting if you happen to be listening on to something that may or may not determine the fates of Andalites.

What would happen if, em, the gland weren't there? 

The body would have reacted to the virus. And sent it's defense. Fayalon explained, his patience dribbling out. We're over that, do you realize how much valuable time we are wasting?

Err, sorry, but we aren't over that. Tobias said, Do Andalites by any chance regenerate the _tria_ gland.

No, I said, then stopped, stared, why are you asking us this?

Ax doesn't have a _tria _gland any more.

I thought you checked his medical records. Fayalon turned to me, irritated, Does he or doesn't he have a _tria _gland?

Record didn't indicate that he had the _tria _gland surgically removed.

That's because it happened on Earth.

What else can go wrong? Fayalon yelled, Couldn't you tell us this earlier?

Hey, you didn't ask. Tobias snapped, Besides, what do _I_ know about Andalite physiology? Squat. You see my point?

Is there anything else we should know about? I asked.

No. Nothing I know of.

This is just great. Fayalon repeated bitterly as we stepped out, Is there anyway for this nightmare to further escalate?

An Andalite I recognized jumped out of the observation room adjacent to the isolation chamber, it was Cyas, he spotted us and yelled, Fayalon! Estrid!

We hurried down the corridor towards him, What?

His hearts just gave out a few minutes ago.

_What?_ Fayalon yelped. Why wasn't I informed, you do know that I'm the head science officer.

My own hearts stopped beating all together at the news, it was too bluntly said.

He stabilized right now, but I don't think it's going to last very long. Cyas informed us as we entered the observation room. Thank the trees, I thought silently. He isn't dead yet.

What do you mean it wouldn't last very long? I demanded.

Look, Cyas said sounding annoyed at our attitudes, His vitals are clear right now, blood pressure normal, regular heartbeat and so on, but look at this,

I did, at first I didn't understand what he was getting at, but then it reached me, and still I didn't understand, Tobias who had been silent throughout all this said, What?

This is very strange. Fayalon admitted.

It isn't a side effect of the virus, Cyas added, that's for sure.

I don't get it, what's weird? Tobias asked.

I explained for him, His brain waves, the instrument that measures the activity in the brain is giving us strange readings.

What, is it broken or something?

No. Cyas said with a little puff of irritation. It's new and in correct working order, I checked that with the technician, I would not waste anyone's time with incorrect readings. 

Why are they so strange? Tobias asked.

The readings? Fayalon said, Well, Aximili is unconscious, at a state like this, an Andalite's mind would not have shown brain activity above that of a fully awake, and alert Andalite, the readings show that his brain is functioning above usual alertness.

Like he's hyped?

What? Cyas frowned.

Like he's hyperactive or something?

Yes. Fayalon answered.

So is that affecting him positively or what? Tobias inquired.

Or what. Cyas said nodding, Defiantly 'or what'.

Hadon-Fallo-Sirear entered. A physiologist, at first he had been in the chamber with Aximili, seeing us he had made his way out, he looked at us, Cyas explained the situation?

Yes. I said, What are we going to do about it?

I already did something about it. Hadon said wearily, I had him on a sedative, it will hopefully slow down the activity.

No. Tobias said, he had been watching us and then Aximili with his fierce brown eyes, he looked away from the window and towards us, It wouldn't work.

You sound so sure.Hadon said.

I am sure.

And you made this decision based on what? Visual observations? Hadon sounded sarcastic.

No. Tobias said sharply, On past knowledge and experience.

That had us all stare.

What's responsible for this unusual brain activity isn't biological. Tobias hesitated, It is virtual, almost. Non-existent.

No one said anything. I knew they were going to dismiss Tobias's insight, so I asked him to evaluate on that before Hadon or Fayalon made up their minds.

Cyas gave me an odd look.

Look, what if Aximili was… He hesitated again, seemed to wonder how he would word out what he was going to say, What if he was dreaming? Sort of?

I saw it in Fayalon's eyes, Tobias's blew it. Just as it may have appeared that Fayalon would dismiss Tobias, Hadon said, Continue.

You're taking him seriously? Cyas sounded annoyed, so he and Fayalon were on the same line?

You know of the Ellimist right? Tobias asked. You finally believe he's real?

Yes. Hadon responded.

He has an enemy.

He does? I wondered.

Just as strong as himself, they play these games… Tobias pause, I think Crayak, the Ellmist's enemy, is playing one with Ax."

What makes you so sure? Cyas asked skeptically.

I've been around Ax for a while, he talked incoherently as the shrink said, but I could relate to a few things he said.

Shrink? Fayalon questioned.

The psyche.

What? Hadon asked.

The psychologist you assigned. He said in exasperation. Jeez, don't you people abbreviate?

Cyas blinked, No. 

Look your psychologist said it himself, I heard him, he's says Ax is stressed out of something, why don't you get him to talk to his parents, maybe they'd know more than me what Ax's is facing, I'm his friend, I only know a little about him though. Sorry to say, you Andalites maybe a smart bunch, but emotionally? Thick as a brick, no offense.

None taken. Cyas muttered.

I was amazed; he analyzed the problem this easily? But I was still unsure, all of it was words, backed by nothing concrete but trust and beliefs of a god-like alien.

Which, I, for a start do not believe exists.

We'll be on that. Cyas said shrugging he gave me a look that said, 'at least he has a clue. We don't.'

We appreciate your assistance, Hadon said, he like many Andalites believed in giving credit when was needed, even though the receiver was human.

That's okay, He replied, I have to go talk to a friend, okay?

No. I regretted saying that one small word the second it left my head.

Tobias closed his open wings, preened his feathers. No? 

We need you here. I blurted. It was true.

Fayalon sighed in my head, when I asked you to stop him from going outside I do think it was implied that you stall him, not throw it to his face directly.

Sorry I replied privately.

You don't need to apologize to me, he replied gruffly, find a way to convince him, Fayalon existed the room.

You need me? Tobias asked. Oblivious to the conversation as it was private.

Yes. I said carefully, I believe your friend would need your moral support.

He looked at me with his intense eyes for a few minutes; it felt as though he could peer right through my eyes and into my brain. What my friend needs is my help. More than anything.

That would be help.

No, it wouldn't. He replied,his tone neutral, I have to go talk to a comrade, one that has first hand experience with dealing with Crayak.

We will call the comrade in. I paused, amended,If you want to, that is. 

Tobias was silent again.

Okay. He said finally, when I said one comrade I meant two; Rachel and Jake.

I'll call them all, maybe this way they would be of more help to you.

I called a guard in and informed him of his duty.

He left.

I have to go. I said, I wish I could remain longer but I have work to do.

Tobias did not reply, just turned and looked at his friend behind the observation window.

That gesture, more than anything, offended me, and reweighed my guilt. 

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL**

Some memory had shocked me.I couldn't remember what it was but I truly believed that my hearts had stopped beating in remembering it, though it was still a surprise when I heard it from the head physiologist, he had previously identified himself as Hadon-Fallo-Sirear and informed me that both of my hearts had given out a few minutes earlier.

Luckily for them, they managed to shock me back to life. Unlucky for me.

I have quite given up in living. 

They were talking to me; by 'they' I mean Hadon and Psychiatrist. Sigarf, an Andalite who specialized in Andalite psychology.

Psychiatrist. Sigarf, had been observing me for a lot of time, I had often seen him behind the observation window, but this was the first time I met him face to face.

Well, face to face behind his suit.

What hadn't bothered me before was starting to get on my nerves. And it was the suits.

I was already isolated. Cut off, did it really have to go to this extreme? For some strange reason I felt as if I were an alien to them. Something they had to be careful about, something unknown, unfamiliar. A stranger.

An outsider.

Not really part of their lives. An accessory.

Like the kind of accessory I had been to my Prince.

I had been loyal to him, that was correct, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that they only put up with me because they needed me.

No, they didn't need me, only part of me; my knowledge.

And Tobias? He lived his life as a bird in the forest, and as he always said, "the forest doesn't have much to talk about." Meaning he'd rather talk to me. Maybe that's how our friendship started, because neither of us had anyone to talk to. I was theonly free Andalite on Earth and he was the only human _nothlit_ in the forest. 

But unlike me, Tobias had something else other than our friendship, he has Rachel. Without Tobias I had nothing.

I really wasn't needed in this world.

Are you having problems concentrating?

What? I was shaken out of my deep thoughts.

I asked you a question. Sigarf said patiently. You did not answer me.

Please, repeat your question, I was not listening carefully.

I said, when you are unconscious, do you dream?

What a strange question, I thought to myself, do I dream? I frowned. No.

Are you sure?

Maybe I had, but I do not remember it, what is the problem? Why are you asking this to me? Is this relevant?

Don't they get it? The problem wasn't in my head, it was in my body, I felt frustrated a little. They didn't understand me, like maybe I was speaking in an alien language.

No but we need to- He paused stared at me.

My hearts had started to thunder, rage filled my consciousness, Why aren't you listening to me?! I yelled, were they that stupid?

Sigarf started to speak again but fell silent, Hadon had raised an arm, silencing him, We will come back later.

I was almost angry enough to respond harshly to his comment, why did they come and leave and tell me nothing? All they ever ask me about was if I was feeling all right, whether I'd say yes or no the reaction was always the same.

I wanted to be alone. 

That was easy and it wasn't.

I was already alone. But I had no privacy. This angered me further. If I was going to die so be it, but I didn't want to die here lying on my side.

Another Andalite entered, one that I recognized immediately, I cringed a little, it was Cyas, he came regularly to take blood samples from me, I have never been afraid or angered by needles, but right then Cyas was just another Andalite who took my helplessness for granted. 

And he was another intruder to my privacy. Cyas no longer asked for my permission to take a blood sample, he must have done it thousands of times since I came to the home world.

As he took my blood sample he said, off handedly, May I?

I believe one says that before one takes what one wants. I said grumpily as I watched him fill yet another test tube.

He did not reply. Ignored me.

I considered giving him a piece of my mind but what was-

-Arghhhh! I screamed suddenly.

I jerked away, fell backwards, Crayak! It was Crayak!

I was in the dark pit once again, I felt grass under hoof, but it was dark, and the soil, cool.

What the…

I remembered. 

It was David's appearance that had shocked me, and in reality it had stopped my heart al together.

Were the emotions real?

Hello?

No one.

Alone.

Silence.

I had all the privacy I needed. And I was alone. A window opened. Light. My memories of the past were being played; but not those of the harshness of war, they were the ones were humans had shared what they had with me.

It was pleasure. Far off and away from me.

Close but unreachable.

Familiar but alien.

There was no grass under hoof. Just dirt. I must have imagined the grass.

A sun rose from a horizon.

Sand all around me, no vegetation. It was a desert. A rocky mountain far away.

The sun's heat started to build up.

Then a voice spoke softly in my ears; Crayak. "When you need my help call me."

I looked around to locate the source, nothing there.

"When you reach your limits, call for me. I will be there, we will be watching."

Two voices.

What?

The sun was up, the temperature was rising fast.

"When your mind is torn apart from the pressure, beg for my mercy. You will get it, only if you beg for it."

No.

"Do as you please. You will live in two worlds now, two realities. This is one of them, the other is strange and distorted, you will not remember this reality when you are back there."

"Your loneliness. Confusion and cowardly nature will rip you apart. And so will your past."

This was unreal.

"If you endure what David did, then he stays in his reality, his nightmare. If you cannot then he is back and becomes another nightmare."

I couldn't make a choice like this.

"No of course not, you are weak. You are a follower."

I started to shake my head.

"I will tear your mind apart, I will give you what you want in a strange way, yank it away, then bring it back. Will you live? Can you survive?"

The voice echoed.

My heart hammered. Something was coming towards me.

The sun had risen impossibly fast, and when it hung high in the sky it stopped moving. The desert was a scorching blaze. Heat radiated off the ground. I sagged.

I blinked, nothing on the horizon. 

I started to feel thirsty. I headed in search for water. 

So? What d you think about this? If you think what I did is mean you haven't seen the end of it. Hehehe. Please review I'm asking it nicely, failure to do so may mean that I'm going to blow Ax's head off, and you don't want that do you? 

On a happier note; the next chapter explains Crayak's deal a bit better than here. 


	4. Crayak's deal

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year .  ****CRAYAK'S DEAL 

_ ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_MS TIME: 14:35_

_DATE: 16/06/2020_

_LOCATION: MAIN SPACEPORT_

** TOBIAS**

"They called us in, they said you asked for us." Jake said, Marco looked at me, and then cast a nervous look at the observation window. 

It had been almost two days since…you know, and Ax wasn't at all good, in fact it looked like he wasn't going to make it. 

His eyes were bloodied and so was his nose and ears. The breakdown effect or whatever it is, was defiantly taking its toll. 

"He doesn't look so good." Cassie murmured. 

No. I said. He doesn't and yes, I did call you. 

Marco crept towards the glass, "Is he as bad off as I think he is?" 

"He'll be okay." Rachel said, almost dismissively. 

Does it look like it? Does it? I said sharply. 

She looked away from the glass and towards me, her strong eyes un-wavered, "Are _you_ going to be okay?" 

I'll be fine when Ax is. I muttered, embarrassed. 

"Well? Is something up or what?" Jake said as he stepped in beside Rachel and he too took a look, it was hard to tell whether Ax was awake or not, his main eyes may have been open but they had this vacant far away look to them. One second he'd be like that the other he'd be unconscious. 

Yeah, something is up. Or at least someone is up to something. 

"Huh?" Jake said. Rachel looked at me puzzled. 

Crayak is up to something, I'm certain now. I said slowly, He's playing his games again. 

"But why now? And why Ax?" Rachel demanded 

I avoided her eyes, I was sort of hoping you'd know. Or Jake possibly. 

"What?" Defiantly puzzled. 

Marco got it, "You mean David?" 

Possibly. I said. 

Things got very uncomfortable, not that they were comfortable a few seconds ago, Marco cast a look at the guards then cocked an eyebrow at Jake. Jake shrugged then gave us a 'who cares?' look. 

Marco turned to the guards, "Will you excuse us for a few minutes?" 

The gaurds looked at each other, one of the said, I suppose so. But don't take too long. 

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked me once the guards were out and onto the corridor. 

Yes. 

"I don't get it, why Ax? I was the one who planed." Cassie shook her head. 

Marco rolled his eyes. As if saying give me a break. But he didn't have anything useful to add. 

Jake said, "Well, he was with Rachel, wasn't he? At the end. With David." 

Yeah. There was something else I was waiting for someone to mention. I didn't want to say it. 

I didn't know if Rachel would say it. Surprisingly she did. She looked at the ground and said, "I know why." 

Everyone turned to look at her. "You know?" Marco said, then he nodded, "Crayak came to you right? So you know more about this than Jake." 

"They only come to those who have weaknesses." Rachel said. "Both of them the Ellimist and Crayak." 

There it was. And mentioning the Ellimist defiantly meant that Rachel knew what I knew. What I did. What my decision has based on, my decision to stay hawk. 

'Weakness' the word that had been bothering me for a long time now. 

Weakness. In all three of us; me at the first degree, Rachel second and Ax third. 

Jake and Cassie were strong in their own way, Marco in a different way. But only Ax, Rachel and have any true weaknesses. Ones that trouble us. 

The Ellimist tricked me. As did his enemy trick Rachel. Rachel didn't fall for the tricks. I did. I fell for his tricks, what's more, I finally accepted that I wasn't a _nothlit _by accident. 

Would Ax fall for the tricks? 

Cassie was watching Rachel intently, she said, "Rachel we need to know." 

She jerked her head, startled. "What?" 

"You know." Marco laughed sardonically, and I glared at him, "What did you do to David? As if the answer isn't obvious, you killed him straight out, right?" 

As Marco was speaking the Andalite official Cassador-Thiyl-Corass and War Prince Raheeb-Jaril-Pothun had come in, they had inevitably caught Marco's sentence. The guards came in trailing them, but this time, only two were inside, the other two were out. 

They gave us this questioning look. Marco sighed and said, "Always the jerk of the situation. Marco my long life friend, congratulations." 

What was it your were speaking of? Cassador demanded. Does this by any chance have anything to do with Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill? 

"Yes." Marco said, "As a mater of fact, it has something to do with all of us." 

Care to explain this? War Prince Raheeb asked. 

"We've been avoiding this for a long time, too long." Cassie muttered. 

"It was for the best." Marco argued, "The past is the past, what happened, happened, nothing is going to change it, and we were all responsible. None of you people were willing to become killers, so we chose the alternative, we all did. It was for the best. Wasn't it?" 

"What I can't stop thinking about is, whose best? Ours or David's?" Rachel muttered. 

Cassador said, What are you talking about? 

"The morphing cube," Marco said, "The one Elfangor used on us, it hadn't been destroyed –at that time. Ax called it a freak accident, when Elfangor's fighter was obliterated the box was thrown out or whatever, a kid in our school found it, his name was David." 

Marco paused, looked around to see if no one was lost, he continued, "The idiot didn't know what he had and reckoned it was worth something, so he decides to sell it. His customer, non other than Visser Three/One." 

Again, Marco paused, he swallowed, "You could pretty much guess what happened then, massive fight; tug of war, we wanted it, the visser wanted it, only he can't have it and David and his father were in the way. 

"We managed to get the box and ran off with David, unfortunately, his parents were made controllers." Another pause, Marco looked up at the Andalites, talked slowly, as if recalling that moment, "He was unconscious in the ally, we were arguing about it, Cassie, and Jake were for it, so was Tobias, they said it was worth the risk, that increasing our numbers was the way to start, despite the risks, also, it was in their view that it wasn't 'right' to leave him there for the Yeerks, I was all for it, leave him, he wasn't our problem. His fault he got himself in trouble." 

No one interrupted Marco, no one said a thing. "Ax was against it too. He was in favor that should we ever start down the line of duplicating our powers, we should do it with someone we know and trust, not a complete stranger." 

I also didn't interrupt, but waited, and watched as he singled one of us out, Rachel. "It looked as though we were going to have an equal vote, three against and three for, but oh no," Marco turned to Rachel, "I just knew your 'let's do it' had always been trouble from the start, just tell me, why, why, why? Why didn't you do what we expected? Why did you change your assumed vote? Why did you go for it?" 

Rachel shrugged, "Just who with half a brain would volunteer to do what we do?" 

"You no doubt." Marco snorted. 

"And see what kind of people you'd get turning up." Rachel argued, but froze, realized what she said, too late to take back her words she continued, she flicked her hair, as if unbothered, but I knew Rachel, "Besides, we did need our numbers to increase, we had to take to hiding, with David we could have blown the Yeerk's cover ages ago." 

"True." Marco said. Jake watched the two silently, "But David was a bad choice. He was confused, smart, but confused." 

"He wasn't confused." Rachel retorted, "He was too smart for his own good." 

The Andalites too watched this banter in silence, either they were too angry to say something or too shocked. 

Finally, Cassador spoke, What do you mean too smart for his own good? 

"The guy was half nutty if you ask me," Marco shrugged, "He was obsessed with being the 'new kid' his father worked for the secret service as a spy or something, and his family moved around a lot, he had no friends. No siblings. When he found himself in the new kid/animorph situation he disliked it. The guy was all for firepower. He chose morphs that were stronger than ours in face to face combat. 

"Simultaneously with the David situation, the Yeerks were making their move on the heads of our nations, powerful leaders of Earth, if the Yeerks got them then it was ball game, they win, we lose end of story. David cropped up in a very bad month. We weren't at all that sensitive about his condition. 

"Long story short, David blew with the wind, he went against us, killed what he believed was a red-tailed hawk in morph; Tobias, only it was a real bird and Tobias was okay, he tried to kill Jake, almost did it, he tried to kill Ax, but failed, he locked me up in my closest and had us cold, but we understood David by then and we launched into this plan that would trap him." 

Rachel said, "He told me he would never kill a human in cold blood, he wasn't a murderer, but a human in morph was another thing. No one would care if a bird dies." 

Why was she defending him? He had actually gloated over my death. 

"What's the difference?" Marco countered, "Killing a human/bird or a human. The guy was playing dumb, he'd have killed us." 

"No, he wouldn't kill us as humans, he didn't kill you even though he hated you just as much as you hated him." Rachel contradicted, "He just tied you up and threw you were no one would see you." 

Jake clenched a fist, "He killed my cousin, let's not forget Sadler." 

"No offense Jake," Marco rolled his eyes, "But Sadler was already half dead, he was in the intensive care unit, and according to the doctors his heart had gave out and they knew he wasn't going to make it." 

"But what he did was sick." Cassie said angrily, "I'd rather face death than hide it." 

That turned Marco, "Oh really?" 

Cassie stuttered, _wrong move Cassie_, I thought, _he has you cold now, nowhere to hide_. 

"Weren't you the one behind that scheme anyway? You were the master mind of our plan, Cassie, you were the one who worked out how to avoid death for David, not because death is mean or whatever to him, but because you didn't want your conscience smeared. You, Cassie, more than any of us, had always tried to find the 'alterative' to death, you wouldn't for your life face it, let's not forget Karen by the way, sure Cassie, you can face death, what a joke, but guess wha-" 

"That's enough." Jake snapped, "You weren't all for killing David, Marco that was way out of line." 

Marco shrugged like he wasn't bothered, "Fine, whatever, sorry Cassie." 

What was your alternative? Cassador asked, his eyes narrowing to slits. 

This time Cassie spoke up, "I came up with the plan. I told them how to trick David, I understood David; what he wanted, what he was going through. I understood more than any of the others." She looked down at the ground, "I didn't want to take a human life, no one wanted to do it, even after all the battles none of us ever killed a human. We wouldn't do it. Not even if the human was a controller. 

"I set up the plan, we had all the equipment, we made it, and we lured David into thinking that he had us trapped, we fed his ego, we told him we'd hand over the cube if he promised not to kill us, or rat out on us-" Cassie's soft brown eyes winced. She paused for a few seconds. 

"We told him we had broke down the cube and set it in an underground sewer connection. Rachel and David morphed rat to get it." Cassie stopped, looked up at Cassador and Raheeb, "A rat is a rodent, very small creature," -she held out her hands to show them just how big-" fairly smart, but in comparison to humans extremely dumb. It's also way down the food chain; it has many predators while being a predator itself. Nothing extraordinary about being rat, the mind was always panicky. Ran on instincts that protected it from falling prey to more able animals, a common animal in the wild and human cities…" Cassie trailed off. 

Yes, yes, but what did you do? What was your solution? Cassador asked sounding a bit impatient. 

"I led him into the box we made, it was big enough to keep him in there. And that's what we did." Rachel's eyes were hard and unemotional. "Ax and I kept watch, for two hours he begged us to release him, but David had crossed the line. Not only had he proved that he would kill us, but he would turn us to the Yeerks, plus, he planned on making his own team of 'animorphs', that in itself is a nightmare. Think about what would happen if it fell in the wrong hands. 

"After the two hours"-Rachel licked her lips-"Ax and I morphed birds and took him out to sea. We dropped him on an isolated rock with a population of birds and rats and we left him there." 

Raheeb just stared. Cassador looked shocked. You made him _nothlit_ deliberately? 

The guards stiffened. 

"We didn't have a choice." Jake said, "We couldn't just let him go. He was a traitor for god's sake! He knew our secrets, it was either him or the human race, we had to decided and we did." 

I still do not understand what this has with Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill your story does not end here does it? 

"No, of course not, past decisions always come back." Marco snorted. 

Rachel said, "Jake and Crayak have a history. Jake destroyed his Howlers, a race of murders, he wants to get even, but he still has to play within the rules of their game." 

Pay back? Raheeb asked. 

"Yes." Rachel nodded, "Payback, David already hated us. Hated me in particular. And Crayak…" She shook her head, a movement that caused her blond hair to shiver across her shoulders, "Crayak believed he could use me to get to Jake he knew that I…that I…" 

"That you are a complete psycho, and a warmonger." Marco said for her. 

Rachel hung her head, I felt as if I should say something but I didn't. What could I possibly say? 

"I'm not psycho." Rachel whispered fiercely. 

"Crayak believed that he could use Rachel to kill me," Jake said, something he had known for a while after the war escalated, he looked at the ground. "He knew that I could barley control Rachel, and he knew that Rachel well, Rachel was Rachel." 

Rachel said nothing. Just stared at the ground. I looked away. 

Cassie spoke to her friend, she reached out for her, "I was there Rachel, it was tough, okay? No one would blame you if you were…" she trailed off suddenly, unable to continue. 

"If I were what?" Rachel shook Cassie away, angry, "If I were tempted? If I would actually take Jake's life? My cousin's life,? To gain control? To play it my way? I don't believe you! " The last part was an angry shout. "Hey, I played general once and look what kind of disaster that was. I learn from my mistakes." 

"Sure you do." Marco muttered, I don't think Rachel heard him. No one did, just me. 

"Rachel…" Cassie murmured. 

"What happened there anyway?" Marco seemed to take a secret pleasure in all this. Of course he would, he had never failed to remind us what kind of warmonger Rachel was. "What did Crayak do?" 

Rachel had been lying low from the start, but now, she exploded straight out. 

"He seduced me! Alright!?" Rachel screamed angrily, turned round at Marco, then at all of us, "One second I was a helpless rat fighting with David and _losing_ and next second I was _god_!" –she shook her fists and clenched her teeth- "Nothing, nothing I wanted to do I couldn't. All the power I wanted. All of it!" -Rachel's blue eye's lit up like a cold blue flame- "I had a face-off. Me and Visser One, Esplin." Her eyes glowed, "And _I won_, do you hear me Marco? I won!" 

Marco looked like was going to throw up, "You killed him?" 

"NO!" Rachel shouted, "I'm not some monster, it's what Crayak wanted me to do, don't you get it? He wanted me to kill him, but I didn't, I let him walk away." 

Why? I asked. I didn't understand. 

"Because Crayak was only willing to use me," The flame was dying, "The power was like drugs or something, if I won…if I got it…well, I'd reach the end pretty fast." 

What end? I was confused. 

"The end Marco is always bugging me about." Her eyes were back to normal now, her voice strained, "And I understood then, I…I wouldn't take Jake's life to save the universe or whatever, it's some kind of trap, a trap for me, oh sure, the war would be over, the game between the Ellimist and Crayak over, but it will also mean the end of _me_." 

Marco made a kind of choking sound, he swore. Then cursed, "Let me get this straight, you refused not because you could save the universe, no because Jake's life was on line not to mention yours, and ours" –he started to raise his voice- "but…you chose so that you could continue exercising your Rachelness? So that you could live and feed on this war you _sicko_!?" 

Rachel hung her head, the fact that she had no answer to Marco's accusation chilled me. 

Finally she said, "That wasn't it, it went far beyond that." 

Marco said, "Sure it did. Sure it did." 

"I managed to get out of the trap. And I was in an alley, David begged for death over his life now as a rat. I…" Rachel trailed off miserably. Her head hung in shame. 

"You killed him?" Marco laughed harshly. 

Rachel's head jerked up, her eyes glared at him angrily, "No. I didn't. I said I'm not a monster. I didn't kill him. I walked away." 

That choked Marco's laughter, he just gaped at her. Unbelieving. 

Silence. 

Rachel spoke again, her voice cracked slightly, "Look, I don't care what Marco says, I'm no psycho. I never was, I'm not. Jake I know were my line is, and I wouldn't cross it. Hey," –she smiled bitterly, a weak smile, it didn't reach her eyes- "I'm one of the good guys. Remember?" 

Marco had a crack about that, I could see it in his eyes, but he remained silent. 

Cassie hugged Rachel, "You are Rachel, you are." 

Rachel shoved Cassie away gently and said, "Who am I kidding?" 

No one said anything. The Andalites didn't interrupt, this wasn't their place to interrupt. 

"Anyway." Rachel said, speaking as if nothing happened, her eyes were strong again, the glazed look had long vanished. But I knew inside was a different story. "I suppose Crayak found a way to get at Jake by using Ax. Or I don't know, something to do with David?" 

What can we do about this? Cassador asked. 

"Nothing." Rachel said, "Nothing at all." 

Actually, there is something. I said. 

"What?" Rachel said. She looked at me from my perch. 

I think I know what Crayak's trying to do. Back on Earth Ax was…you know, an outsider, he always felt it, he never spoke about it to me, but it was there all the same. I think Crayak is going to use that to break him down or something. 

Is that sufficient to for that creature to reach his goal? Raheeb asked. 

Rachel shook her head, "Man, with Crayak, something as little as 'I'm afraid of spiders' is enough." 

That and I'm thing maybe he's…I stopped rearranged my feathers, remember that time when the Drode was talking to us when we were off to get the Pemilate ship? 

One by one they nodded. 

Do you remember when he was talking about us? Do you remember what he said about Ax? 

Marco shrugged, "He said something about him living in his brother's shadow." 

Cassie frowned, "Tobias, are you saying this whole thing is family related or something?" 

I'm not sure, maybe is all I'm saying, how does Crayak work anyway? I asked. 

"Contrasts." Rachel said, "Gives you what you want then yanks it away and leaves you completely without it. Twists reality." 

"Dreams." Jake said. 

"And the dreams." Rachel nodded. 

But when they asked Ax, he said he didn't dream. I said. 

Rachel looked stumped. 

Cassie said, "Didn't dream or couldn't remember?" 

Cassador said, This is leading somewhere, because when I spoke to Psychiatrist Sigarf he said that the Aximili could not recall anything.

Marco grinned stupidly, "Ax got a shrink?"

The look I gave him whipped the smirk off his face. "Okay. Okay. People are getting touchy here." Marco mumbled underneath his breath.

"What does that all mean?" Jake wondered. He was referring to the dreams, Jake hardly ever tries to make sense out of Marco blabber for us, or what Marco would be hinting at, Jake could translate, but even Jake has limits. Besides, if Marco were thinking of this as joke then maybe when things got rough he'd notice. 

"It means that he's playing with reality." Cassie said slowly, "I'm sure he's giving him what he wants in the 'other reality' when he's unconscious. But he wouldn't remember it when he wakes up, and he'd feel all miserable because he doesn't have what he wants." 

"Only when he goes back he remembers everything. Kind of like the yo-yo thing Crayak did to me." Rachel snapped her fingers. 

"Yo-yo?" Marco questioned. "Do aliens even know what a yo-yo is?" 

I kept my temper down, no point bursting at Marco, he was always picking on pointless stuff. People's habits are had to hard to change. 

What is it he giving and taking? Cassador wondered, looking lost. 

I had the answer for that, I worked it out, Loneliness and companionship. I think that's it. And do you people realize that this is exactly what David doesn't have? The companionship. 

"Does that mean anything to you Andalites?" Cassie asked. 

Cassador shrugged the Andalite way, with his stalk eyes, Isolation could drive an Andalite crazy. 

"So that's it." Cassie said. "How do we repel that? How can we bring down the wall here? What would make him feel better?" 

Maybe he has a friend here. I spoke up. 

Cassador shook his head, I have something better. 

What is that? I wondered. 

His brother. 

Elfangor? I wondered. 

His brother? Exactly what does that mean? But Elfangor _is_ dead. Isn't he? Well, you'll find out soon enough. And it's anything except what you expect it to be. A very mean cliff hanger, huh? But believe me, not the meanest I can come up with. 


	5. Two battles -one life

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year .  ****TWO BATTLES -ONE LIFE 

_ ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_MS TIME: UNKNOWN_

_DATE: UNKNOWN_

_LOCATION: MAIN SPACEPORT_

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ESTHILL**

On. 

Off. 

On. 

Off. 

It wouldn't stop. No matter how hard I tried to stop, to stop myself from falling asleep. No matter what I did, I was dragged to sleep. 

But that would be un-true, I never even resisted sleep, welcomed it. But when I came to in this reality, I'd remember everything. 

On. 

Off. 

Alone. 

Not alone. 

Helpless. 

Self-reliant. 

I was still in the hot scotching desert. But I was not alone. My brother was alongside me. 

That filled me with great happiness. I finally had a chance to talk to him again, and I did, I told him everything, he listened to me. 

Everything about this reality was true, was right. Everything but one single fact. One single thing that forced me to accept that this was not real. 

I was walking in a desert with my brother. As fantastic as that was I have to rationalize. My brother was dead, had been so for a long time. 

But how could I rationalize? What was true? What was real? Both realities were real. I was certain of that. 

On. 

Off. 

Helpless, alone. Cut off and isolated. 

Walking by my brother and a few family friends. Hot desert. 

On. 

Off. 

In the isolated chamber, in an extremely bad mood, depressed and fed up. People came to talk to me, I no longer cared who I was talking to and what I was saying. 

No one understood me, they kept on asking me about how I was feeling. I asked them if they found a cure for the virus. 

My questions ignored. 

There questions useless. 

No one cared; they probably thought I was going to die anyway. Stall my thinking about it by asking stupid -not to mention pointless- questions. 

I asked for my parents once again. They refused to call them in. 

Anger flared. 

Frustration boiled. 

At the end, they left me alone, I'd scream at them, still they ignored me. It was as if I was the only living person on the planet. 

Or the only dead one in a room. 

On. 

Off. 

Why was I doing this to myself? Why the anger and the hatred? Why couldn't I remember Crayak's deal? 

Soon, I was anchored in one world. The one were Elfangor existed. 

The other world, the anchor was gone, I was ready to leave it. I was ready to die. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. 

On. 

Off. 

Where was Elfangor? I was still in the desert, the sun's heat blazed down mercilessly. No water, no food, nothing but sand in every direction. 

After what seemed like hours, I managed to reach the rocky mountains, the distant ridges that had stood in the horizon for so long. I walked around them. 

I expected to see nothing but more sand. 

That was not what I saw. What I saw was my home world. 

And Andalites! Going round their daily activates. I ran to join them, talk to them. 

By accident I slammed into a youth just as old as me, he picked himself up and walked away, ignored my apology and me completely. 

I shouted after him. No response. 

I walked right up to him and yelled at him. 

No response. 

I yelled at the people around him. 

No response. 

It was like I was dead. 

But not dead, really. I _was_ alive! Wasn't I? 

My anger failed and I resorted to kicking at the boy I had slammed into to, not as hard as I could. His response to that was lashing back at me with his hooves. Hard. My left haunch was numb from the impact. 

I fell back from the crowd, watched them as they conversed as if nothing unusual had happened. They were speaking, I could see that, but I was excluded from their speech. 

The sun was finally starting to drop from the sky, again, at an unusually fast speed. 

As the last strand of gold disappeared and the forest was thrown into darkness, something strange happened. 

The people around me, their eyes glittered in the dark. That was very unusual. Also disturbing. 

Their fur seemed to be thicker. And in the dark it was not blue. Nothing close to it. Brown. Black. 

I frowned. 

What was going on? 

I crept up to one of the Andalites who was resting. His eyes were open. They were large. Black. Beady. His fur looked rough. And his tail was long, thin, naked… 

Arghhhhh! I screamed in horror. 

Rats! 

They were all rats! 

I turned to run but tripped over myself. I checked myself over, my hearts sinking. I had four legs…no arms…two ears…a naked tail…teeth…whiskers… 

Noooo. I moaned. 

Once transformed into rats. The Andalites went on with rat business. They gathered food, squabbled over a fallen bird. 

One of the rats stepped forward. He was a dark furred rat. 

A few inches of his tail was missing. His left ear was a torn mess. 

Welcome to my world. 

David. 

My eyes jerked open. All four of them. I almost immediately wished they hadn't. Someone was standing beside me, I couldn't tell who it was. But I guessed Cyas. Someone was taking a blood sample it had to be him. 

But Cyas wasn't speaking. I turned a stalk eye at him. Useless. I still couldn't tell if it was him. 

Vision from my main eyes was blurry. My stalk eyes; dim. Hot, it was getting extremely uncomfortable. My muscles ached. I longed to get out of the horrid place. 

I had no clue how much time had passed; my biological clock was greatly distorted. 

I didn't bother asking, they wouldn't answer this one question for me, I did not know how much time was left, but I was sure it was very little. 

My throat constricted. I gasped for air. It felt as if I was buried underneath soil. I remembered the time we had to morph the earth creature called a mole. My stomach turned over. 

The blurry figure was walking away. I felt light-headed. I wasn't breathing properly. I sucked in another lung full of air, but it took a great deal of effort, my throat tightened even more. 

My vision grew from bad to worse. I tried to call out for help. I failed the first time. 

Commotion. People moving around me, all I saw were walking blurs. 

I gathered my remaining energy. Can't…can't breath…need… 

One of the blurs walked towards me, grabbed my arm. I saw an unfocused face…was someone talking to me? I couldn't hear a thing. 

Something was defiantly happing, more people around me. It took me a while to notice that I was breathing properly again -and that for some strange reason, I wasn't breathing for myself, they must have inserted a tube down my throat, no air was running in or out of my nose. 

Pain seared my chest. Heat like fire inside of my body ripped me. Outside it was freezing inside I was burning up. 

What was going on? 

The face again. 

Hang on. Don't give up. 

Who said that? Me? The face? 

The voice was very familiar. It was that of an Andalite. A female. 

I had heard that voice before. 

Someone was yelling angrily. Another voice cursed. A third said something calmly. A fourth voice, the female, sounded shocked. 

The female let go of my hand. 

I no longer felt hot. In fact, I felt extremely cold. Very cold. This was a shock to my brain. Only I wasn't thinking…stunningly cold, I was shivering uncontrollably. What were they doing? Killing me? 

My vision cleared slightly. The female. The fourth voice, she was the one who held my hand. 

She was Estrid. 

Maybe I was imagining things. 

Cold. 

A sharp pain. 

I think I fell unconscious at a point. But only for a few seconds. I woke up and everything was clear. The blurs were people in suits around me. 

The sudden coldness came from the ice that surrounded me. 

Blood everywhere. 

Whose blood? 

Mine. 

It was cold, so cold. I jerked an eyestalk. 

He's coming to! Hadon, I recognized his voice. 

Impossible! I didn't know who said that. His left heart stopped beating! Besides, we've frozen him up to decrease brain damage. He can't be gaining consciousness! 

I know, I know. Hadon? We have him open. 

They have me _what_? 

My stalk eye caught a grizzly image and I understood what Hadon meant about having me open. He meant they literally had me open. I could see my internal organs. 

I yelped in shock. Kicked. 

Something fell clattering to the floor with an awful amount of noise. 

Hold him down! 

He's not suppose to be conscious! 

I think I blinked into unconsciousness again, because when I opened my eyes again, I almost fainted. 

I wouldn't have seen it if my stalk eyes weren't elevated. My main eyes were not facing the correct angle. But I saw it all right. 

One of my hearts -from what I saw of it, it was the left one- someone was holding it in both of their hands. 

The situation must have gotten worse if they had to manually pump my blood for me. Marco might find something hilarious about that. But Marco wasn't here to try and make me laugh about it. 

I traced the hands to the body, I looked at the face. 

She was older than me, even though when I first met her there was barley an age gap. But there had been an intellectual gap; she was a prodigy. 

Stunned I said stupidly; You have my heart in your hands. 

Yes, I do. Estrid's stalk eyes wavered. Panicked. 

Take care of it.

I will. She started to say, but my mind was gone. I was unconscious again- 

-Are you ready to give up? David whispered. 

I gave him no answer. My brain was whirling. I was a rat! I tried to demorph. I couldn't. Was I trapped!? 

David laughed at me, No you can't demorph. You haven't morphed to start off with. Idiot. 

_Run. Run. Run._

What? What are you talking about? 

_Away from the light. Run away from the light. _

Crayak, who else? He didn't tell you about this part of the deal did he? David gloated. 

_Hide! Hide! Hide!_

What part of the deal?! I had no deal with no one! I screamed. 

_Danger! Danger! Danger! _

Oh, sure you do. David said, You had a deal like the one I had. An unfair deal, you got thrown into something you didn't want to be thrown in. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that guy Cricket tricked you, just as you Animorphs tricked me. 

_Hunger. Food. Hunger. _

What are you talking about? The rat instincts were hard to shove away. They controlled me somehow, clouded my mind.

David snorted in my head, You think you're so strong in that Andalite body of yours, you want a fair fight? Let's go. Me and you. Rat to rat. 

Before I had time to object David slammed into me. If you win this fight, I stay rat. If you lose I'm human. 

What? Crayak failed to break me? 

David laughed at me, Don't be stupid. You already lost. You called for him. 

I did not! I yelled. 

Yes you did, I heard you. Don't you remember? David mocked, then he spoke in a high shrill voice, _Stop! Stop! Stop it!_

Wha- 

You lost even before the whole thing started. David retorted, And now, it's final show down. Time's almost up. Minutes left. The one who comes out of this alive is the winner. 

What do you mean times up? 

I mean that the virus has you, you're minutes from death, in _both_ realties. David laughed shrilly, And it's just too bad your big deal brother Elfangor isn't here to help you. 

David leapt at me, rat fangs bared. He sank his teeth into fur and cut into skin. He had me by my neck, I tried to reach him with my own teeth but I couldn't throw him off I screamed in anger and pain as - 

-Arghhh! I screamed. 

Wha? 

I wasn't a rat. 

I was back in the isolation chamber! 

Where was David? 

No David. Suited Andalites worked around me. Blood everywhere. Someone was yelling something, whatever it was, I didn't catch it because in front of me, someone. It was- 

-Hissss! 

David! He spat at me and lunged again, I jerked back, doubled and grabbed him from behind, I sank my teeth into his back. 

David screamed in my head. 

Still grabbing him, I inched forward until I was in position to bite the back of his neck, rat instincts told me to bite his throat and choke him off. 

I twisted my head and sank my teeth into his throat, tightened. 

Noooo! 

I bit down harder. 

Ax! David shrieked, Please no! 

I did not release my grip. 

Ax! Ax! Ax! David pleaded- 

Aximili! 

Through my blurry vision I stared at the impossible. The thought speak voice. It belonged to someone I had grown up with. My brother. 

Some far off part of me realized that I was dieing. That I was clinging on to life by mere threads. 

Confused I said, Elfangor? 

Hesitation. A slight pause. The stalk eyes wavered; the far off rational part of me noted that this was a sign of uncertainly. 

Yes, I'm your brother. 

And I believed it. 

I believed that Elfangor had come back from the dead. 

I believed that he was standing not a few inches away from me. 

What's happing? I felt tired. Pain seared from every inch of my body. 

You're going to be alright. The voice was forcefully calm. 

Elfangor was alive! 

For the first time in what felt like ages, I felt hope. Renewed hope. An urgency to live. My vision started to clear a bit. 

He's pulling through! Hadon? Or was it Cyas? Or someone else- 

-Urgh! I was shoved over. I fell on my back, I scrambled to get up but David, with the experience of living as a rat for years was too fast for me, he pinned me to the ground and suffocated me. 

My vision was growing dark fast. 

That was almost too easy! David crowed. 

I could no longer see his rat eyes glittering in the dark. 

The sun, setting and rising in an abnormally fast pace. 

I couldn't believe you fell for that! David roared with laughter. 

My brain clouded. 

David laughed an insane laugh. A laugh filled with hot joy, disgust, rage, pain and anger all fused into one. 

The last bit of gold was fading. 

And I was gone- 

Oh, yes, Ax is 'gone' only what does that mean? You'll just have to wait and find out. Reviewing can make the waiting period much shorter, if you know what I mean.


	6. Breakdown

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year .  ****BREAKDOWN 

_ ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_MS TIME: UNKNOWN_

_DATE: UNKNOWN_

_LOCATION: __UNKNOWN_

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ESTHILL**

Silence.

I felt a warm breeze play across my fur. 

I breathed in the sweet air of my home planet. 

Was this what it felt like to be dead? 

My eyes snapped open. 

I was no longer in the isolation chamber. I was in an open shelter, a large scoop. 

I was no longer lying on my side on a shaped table. But just the same I was lying down, on the grass. The mere thought of getting up exhausted me. 

What happened? 

Although I was tired, I no longer felt as sick as I had been. 

Something important was nagging away at me, whatever it was I couldn't recall it. 

You are awake. 

I turned a stalk eye to see my father standing on grass just outside the scoop, along with him was my mother. 

What happened? I asked. Why am I out here? 

My mother walked into the shelter, my father stood outside, she said, The last few days were rough, Aximili, you should be resting. 

I blinked my eyes, I am home? 

Yes. 

This is our scoop? 

Yes. 

It's larger. 

Yes. My mother said, But it is still home. 

I'm on our grazing land? 

Yes. 

I looked at my mother closely, I'm dead aren't I? 

My mother looked as if someone had tail whipped her, my father just looked pained, No you're not, you're home. 

No I'm not. I said, sounding a bit rude, although I was feeling shaky I stood on my hooves, I'll wake up back on Earth. Just like I always did. And then I'd hate myself for believing this is true. 

Aximili… My mother whispered. 

I will, this never lasts long, you're not real, none of you are. 

That's enough. My father snapped, angered, but then his eyes softened. You've been through a lot. 

Where's Elfangor then? I said, He talked to me back there. In the isolation chamber, you're going to tell me that's real too? 

No, it wasn't. A new voice said, That was me. 

You lied to me? I yelled at the stranger. That's great isn't it? Just tell me anything, right? Just so- 

I didn't lie to you. The Andalite interrupted, he was much older than me, heavily built. I couldn't help but notice that he was Elfangor's age before Elfangor was murdered. 

Yes you did. You said you were Elfangor. Why was I arguing? This was extremely pointless and unlike myself.

I didn't say that. I said I was your brother. 

Another lie. I retorted. But then I cast a glance at my parents; they had not countered what the new Andalite had said. I felt my back legs go weak. I staggered backwards. 

I only had one brother. I said, my voice shaken, And he's gone. 

The new Andalite said, That is true. 

Then you are not my brother. I cast a quizzical stalk eye in my mother's direction, I kept my main eyes on the stranger, my stalk eyes on my parents. 

I am. The Andalite smiled at me, I'm your little brother, theoretically speaking. Technically, I'm your older brother. 

I said nothing for quite a while. My parents gave me time to digest all this. 

I had one brother. My voice sounded dull. He's dead now. 

My name is Allistar-Sirinial-Shamtul. He said, And I am your brother. 

Excuse me. I muttered. I walked out of the scoop. Scanned my surroundings. I _was_ on our land. I was home. 

He'll get over it. I heard my father say as I walked away from the scoop. 

I'm sure he will. Allistar said, From what I've heard, my brother had been through hell and back out. 

This was unreal. 

Not only was I on Andalite land, but also I was home. 

Why was that so hard to believe? 

I broke into a run suddenly, towards the stream Elfangor and I jumped over every time we passed. I jumped it, stopped. Walked slowly back to the scoop in time to get my second biggest shock of the day. 

Mother! Father! I- Oh, hi Allistar- I have news you wouldn't believe! I'm finally a- 

I stumbled over myself. 

Stared. 

She stared back. 

I didn't move. 

Who are you? She took a step back. Like I was something dangerous, her main eyes averted, What are you doing on my family's land? 

Who am _I?_ _Your family's_ land? I repeated unbelievingly, What do you mean who am I? This is my home! Who are _you_? What are _you_ doing here?! 

She took another step back. Called out loudly, Allistar, I think it's either one of your friends or someone let a mad man loose.

Degan! My mother came running out of our scoop. 

Mother? Who is that? And why does he look so familiar? The female said slowly, she glanced me over and said, Excuse me, but are you sick? You don't look too good. 

She was about my age. Her fur was a few shades lighter than my mother's. 

My father and Allistar followed my mother outside, Allistar said, Degan, I thought you weren't supposed to be home yet. 

They released us early from the academy, She replied, but her attention was on me, Hey, were have I seen you before? 

Degan, this is Aximili. Father said. 

Degn took a step back, What? She laughed, This isn't another one of your jokes Allistar, is it? 

Allistar frowned, Since when do I joke? 

Degan paled, But he's dead. 

See? I yelled suddenly, my mother jumped. Degan looked at me nervously, like maybe I was going to cut her head off for saying that I'm dead. 

This isn't real. I said archly. None of this is real. 

Degan gave me a definite you're-crazy-don't-you-dare-touch-me-look. I was not impressed. 

Mother, is _he_ going to be all right? You want me to call an ambulance? He looks like he's going to fall over. Degan's voice sounded vaguely concerned, but her tone was arrogant and strong, so unlike me in my state of weakness. who are _you_ anyway? 

I was so furious I though I was going to lash out, my tail blade quivered. Who did she think she was? This was my home. Not her family. I didn't care who she thought she was. This was not her home, and my parents were mine alone. Degan seemed oblivious to my anger, she seemed to set me aside as if I was some freak side show. 

Degan shut-up, you're no making this easy. Allistar warned, I'll explain later. 

Okay, She said airily, turned around and walked daintily on her four hooves, as if a mere leap would send her soaring through the air. I'll just leave you three alone. And him, whoever he is. 

That did it. 

Leave you three alone? And whom was she to acknowledge my parents and this stranger and leave me hanging like a dead tree branch? 

Three seconds was all it took, three seconds and I was within striking distance. Her stalk eyes caught me, she turned annoyed. Started to speak. I could hear the tone, indifferent to me. Absolute disregard. But held some kind of acknowledgement to the others. 

Ignore me, I thought, you wouldn't make that mistake twice. 

I don't think my parents or even Allistar thought I was going to strike, not even Degan herself. At this point I may have to explain that under no circumstances other than sports do local Andalites use their tail blades as weapons. The penalties for doing so are high. After all, meadows are homes, not war zones. 

FWAAAAP! 

Degan was fast, she jerked backwards, but she did not strike back, she was too shocked and alarmed. Mistake. In a fight, there is no time to be surprised. 

FWAAAAAP! 

I struck again. I nicked her shoulder, my aim had been higher up, but Degan was finally starting believe what she was seeing. And was reacting. 

AXIMILI! Father roared. My father finally snapped out of his trance. My mother said something. But my anger had clouded my brain. 

FWAP! 

Her small feminine blade cut through the air, I blocked, shoved it back and delivered a blow to her face that sent her on her knees. Degan yelped in pain and alarm. 

Dull thudding -someone was galloping towards me- it was Allistar. 

Stop it! Allistar shouted angrily. He tried to lash out at me, to catch my head with the dull side of his blade but I was too fast. 

I whirled around at him, You want to tell me you live here too? 

Aximili, that's enough. My father had caught up. I ignored him. I was tired of all the twists and turns. For once I was going to do what I felt like doing. And what I felt like doing was bringing down the Andalite in front of me. 

As Allistar galloped towards me, his tail blade cut through the air and reached out for my head. I blocked the blow, side swiped him, knocked him at an angle, and doubled back for him. 

I heard Degan gasp, her brother tumbled to the ground. But despite her horror she jumped forward and stared in amazement, Can he fight or what? 

I said stop it! My father yelled, he looked extremely furious that I was ignoring him.

As I delivered a third and fourth blow, each blow landing correctly, I collapsed to the ground. I hadn't realized that the entire thing had taken a lot of energy out of me, energy I didn't possess. 

Before my father could step in and do something, Allistar jumped up, rushed towards me and said, Are you alright? 

I was really tiring from those three words. I have had to hear them endlessly over the past few days. And what bothered me about it was that no one truly cared if I was all right or not. 

Allistar helped me back up; he stood firmly by my side as I leaned heavily on him. If I had enough energy to oppose him I would have done so already. Instead I stood gasping for air. 

After a few seconds I gathered enough strength to stand correctly, my knees felt as if they would give out on me. But they didn't. 

My father was giving me a strange look and my mother looked frightened. I cannot recall when I had seen her frightened before, maybe once, but it never had been of me. 

Allistar, Degan? My mother said finally, maybe it was me, but my mother's voice sounded distant and stunned. Could you please give us a moment with Aximili alone? 

Degan looked plain shocked and Allistar had been giving me the same strange look my father had given me. I ignored both of them.Instead I turned to my parents, Why didn't you tell me? I shouted as the two left, were you just waiting I'd stumble over it and then everything would be okay? 

Aximili calm yourself. My father said. You're getting upset over nothing. 

Over nothing? I laughed loudly. An offensive Andalite gesture given the situation. 

_What_ has gotten into you? My father shouted angrily. 

A virus meant to kill my species and an _entire_ war. And you want to know what's gotten out? Elfangor. I yelled back, but I immediately wished back the words. 

My mother looked disoriented, like she couldn't understand what was happening to me, my father didn't look disoriented, he just looked mad. 

But the anger I saw so clearly in my father's eyes receded and was replaced just as clearly with something even more irritating. 

Great. Pity. The last thing I needed. 

Aximili we- My father started to speak. 

Just leave me alone. I said, I hadn't intended to say that. It came out as a sad sob. Pathetic. 

Aximili… 

No I mean it, just go. Leave me alone. It took every single ounce of power I had to keep my voice straight and strong. But they probably heard the undertone anyway. 

My father sighed heavily, Forlay? Come on; let's join up with Allistar and Degan. Aximili when you are feeling yourself again, we would be out in the open meadow. 

Noorlin. My mother said, looking at my shaking form, we can't just leave him. He needs us! 

Yes we can, and we are, my father said quietly, then he looked straight at me, if you feel like talking we'd be waiting for you, take all the time you want. 

I didn't respond, just looked away. I felt extremely ill with emotions that I couldn't make sense out of. 

When my parents left, I went back to the scoop. I walked heavily, as if each leg weighted like iron. 

Once in the scoop, my long lost home, alone and hidden from the world; I broke down. 

And started to cry. 


	7. Healing the rift

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year .  ****HEALING THE RIFT 

_ ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_TIME: AFTERNOON_

_DATE: 20/06/2020_

_LOCATION: FAMILY SCOOP _

** AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ESTHILL**

I stared in silence at the family hologram in my scoop. I walked towards it, my gaze was held by Elfangor's eyes. I reached out and touched him. My eyes traveled down towards my eyes, but that was no longer me, was it? 

And then, another hologram, Allistar and Degan with my parents. Could they truly be my brother and sister? 

I knew nothing about them. I didn't grow up with them. I wasn't part of their life. I held no meaning to them. 

I was an outsider. 

Again. 

I looked back to my parents. They hadn't changed. I looked back at the younger me. Determine. Stubborn. Elfangor's follower. I had changed. 

I wasn't part of this life. I wasn't part of this new family; Allistar and Degan with my parents. I was not used them. They were not my definition of family. My family had always been Elfangor my parents and me. 

Why did that have to change? It was a good enough life. 

I was no part of this family. But I was part of the Animorphs. I was part of Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Tobias's life just as much as they were part of mine. We had grown up together in the war. Came to understand each other. Been through a lot. 

Allistar and Degan would never understand me, nor would my parents. The Animorphs would understand me though. I settled back in the grass. Still deep in thought. 

I wondered aimlessly about my place. I knew it was no longer existed with my birth people. In comparison to the humans, my people were dull predictable and boring. There was some adventure in living with humans, no one human was like another, each had different views of the world and different experiences to share, they knew how to live. My people had nothing more to watch out for than a life that offered easy grazing. Ironically, there was some danger in that, since the war was escalating dramatically. 

My home seemed so alien and strange. It had ceased feeling like home. I had been absent form it for too long. It was just too long. 

The trees no longer spoke about me, or about my time with Elfangor, they uttered a world filled with two new Andalites. 

My father was still outside with the others. But I did not feel like talking to anyone in particular. I think I dozed off for a while, when I woke up it was night. 

At first I thought that the sun was still outside but no, this was not Earth, on Earth night meant pitch-black surroundings and one lone pale moon. On my world, nights are at times, just bright as day; we have four moons. 

I stood up quietly. I walked outside of the scoop and towards the open meadow, I watched my parents, Allistar, and Degan. 

When I stepped out from behind the trees everyone stopped to look at me. I came to an awkward stop no more than a few yards away. 

My father broke the uncomfortable silence, Are you feeling better? 

I think so. I mumbled. 

Another awkward silence. 

Maybe we should go. Allistar said he cast a look at Degan, she too looked ready to leave. 

No. Don't. I said, I just came here to apologize for my behavior this morning. I wasn't thinking. It's just that I was shocked. And I'm sorry if I hurt anyone. I'll get out of your way now. 

I turned to walk away, I did not look back at them, my father said, wait, Aximili we are a family, you don't just walk away. 

I turned and look at my father sadly. No, father, this is your family, I am no part of it, I may have been a long time ago, but no more. 

You're being ridiculous. My mother said. 

What is more ridiculous? I asked her, staying in a home that no longer feels like home? Or pretending it is home when it's not? 

No one has to pretend anything. My father said evenly. 

No. You don't. But I have. 

I know this seems very strange to you. My mother said, but this is your family, as different as it is. 

I said nothing. 

Look Aximili, my father said, we can't live in the past. We have to move on. When news came to us that both our sons were lost to the war, we had to move on. We grieved at our loss. But all life doesn't end because some of it - a large part of it- was lost. 

I still said nothing. 

I know you are upset, my mother spoke, and as hard as it seems, you must move on. 

And I still said nothing. 

You don't understand, I wanted to shout, this is Elfangor you're talking about, my big brother! I can't move on! But I didn't say that. 

Because my parents were right, as hard as it was, I had to move on. I hated them for being right. 

Briefly, I wondered how Jake, my prince, was able to live with a brother that was a controller, and at the end lose him fully to the Yeerks; it took someone very strong to do that. 

It also took someone who was able to make heavy decisions. 

Okay. I said finally. 

My father said, You will like your new home. I know it is hard for you to think about it this way, but I have made a decision. He paused, That is to leave our scoop for you for a coupe of days, it will give you time to come round it. 

Father! Degan objected. But he gave her a look that shut her up. 

Allistar looked in amusement at Degan. She glared back at him and he averted his eyes. 

I think I'll go now. Degan muttered, Mother, I have work to do…em…I'm suppose to make a good first impression tomorrow. 

What? Allistar mocked, You? 

Shut up. Allistar. 

I didn't think you needed to make any first impressions. Allistar smirked stupidly at his little sister, You do not need your brains. All you need is your charm, your combat trainer is all for it, did you know that? And while I'm at it, may I add that the bruise on your face is a charming addition to your profile? 

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. 

Shut. Up. 

What's all this about? Father asked. 

Nothing. Degan gave Allistar a murderous look. 

Oh sure, nothing. Whatever you say, it shall be it. _Princess_. 

I'm not a Princess. Degan smiled slyly at her brother, But if father says I'm one and you say so too, then what does that make you? 

A Prince. Naturally. 

No, you'd be known as the Princess's brother. You haven't got what it takes to be a Prince. 

Allistar looked at my smiling mother, then at my father who was also smiling in amusement. Then he looked at me, I wasn't smiling. I'm genuinely hurt. 

Degan walked away from Allistar and headed straight towards me, I froze completely, my muscled stiffened as she took me by my arm,. Come on PrinceAximili, I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of the evening with the _Princess's brother_, you could die of boredom, and I don't want that. 

She led me away from the others, and stopped a few yards away from the scoop. I had no idea what to say. 

Allistar isn't boring really, he just gets on my nerves and I have to find ways to annoy him back.. she commented easily. I could take my father calling me Princess, that's what he calls me, but if it came from Allistar it's just another one of his sarcastic remarks. 

Ah yes, Marco and Rachel are like that. Only Marco refers to Rachel as Xena, a Warrior Princess. She too finds the remark sarcastic at certain times. Not to mention secretly charmed, I added silently. 

Who? 

Never mind. I muttered. 

Allistar didn't join the military, Degan said, He's an exhibition tail fighter, a very good one at that. 

He is? I wondered. 

At least, I thought he was, sure, he's got high scores. She gave me a smile. But your encounter yesterday set the facts right. 

I shifted my weight again. 

I'm not angry. Degan said breezily, I'd have done the same thing you did, but -if you don't mind me saying so- you really do know how to tail fight. 

There had been a lot of battles, I allowed. 

I'm a cadet. She smiled again, I was about to tell my parents that I just set the new high scores in the academy. But they had bigger news. 

You joined the military? 

Yes. 

I stared at her, But why? 

Why did you? 

Because Elfangor was- I stopped. Okay, I understand. 

It's because I'm a female. She said, leering gently at me, Isn't it? 

I do not have any problems with female _Arisths_, I said hesitantly, I had met one in the war. 

You did? 

An honorary female _Aristh_. 

I see. Degan said, Are you hungry? 

Not really. 

Okay, but if you ever are, I'd tell you that the grass at the southern part of the open meadow tastes fresher than the east. I'll have to go now, I've got work to do, maybe we'll talk later. 

I'm sure we will. I answered. 

She left me then, I headed back to the scoop, settled down and went back to sleep. 

Degan and Allistar fitted in together, there relationship -at first glance- seemed a bit like Marco and Rachel. If that was so, were would I fall in line? 

Who would _I_ be? Would I be Ax? Or would I be another person? What I knew was one thing though, Aximili-kala was dead. And he wasn't going to come back, instead, taking his place was an Andalite Prince called Aximili. Aximili of Earth. A living legend. 

Only I didn't feel as if I was that worthy of the title. At heart I was still a follower. And I would still heed to my former Prince. 

But even that thought drove me uncomfortable, I had stayed with my friends for a long time, I would stay loyal to them, but like my parents said, I must move on, take a step further. 

Words from my past came to hunt me, and I recalled what the honorary _Aristh_ had once told me, You'll be much happier with your own kind. 

I'd be happier when my friends are back. And maybe, just maybe, they'd be happier too. 

I actually looked through all the animorphs books to find out about Ax's parents, I found it in the Andalite chronicles, Elfangor said a few sentences about them, based on what he said I predicted their reactions, wow, huh? They actually feel real, don't they? I actually _worked_ hard on creating them. 


	8. Sister

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year.  ****SISTER 

_ ON THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD _

_TIME: LATE __EVENING_

_DATE: 22/06/2020_

_LOCATION: SRENE'S FAMILY SCOOP _

** DEGAN-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL**

I am genuinely offended. 

You said that three times already. 

I'm still trying to make my point. 

Go ahead the, I'm not interrupting. My friend said tolerantly as we passed her family's scoop. 

Not only had I been banned from going back home, but they allowed his friends to come and go as they please, is there any justice in that? 

Yes. 

I am genuinely offended. 

You said that four times already. 

And I'm going to say it a fifth and sixth time, right until you understand me. 

Oh, I understand. Srene said patiently, she cast a glance back at the scoop to see if there was anyone home, there wasn't, she continued. you think your parents are making a huge deal over your brother. And that they should have paid a little more attention to your striking news. 

How many times in a lifetime do you get to break news like that to your parents? 

Once, Srene shrugged her stalk eyes at me, so you're a cadet. They accepted you as an _aristh _serving the military, they accepted me too you know. 

The _other_ part of the news. 

You were one of the top scoring cadets. 

One of the top scoring cadets? I snorted, Srene, I was _the_ top scoring cadet! I scored in the academy's history! And ha, I'm 'only' a female. What a joke. 

Well, congratulations, she replied dryly. I just don't believe you. 

You're still upset that you didn't get a higher score than me, right? I asked. 

Don't be such a jerk about it. And no, that's not what bothers me. 

Then what does? 

Atzar scored higher than me. She grumbled. 

Oh, Atzar. I paused, gave her a sly look, He did? 

Scerne took a swipe at me which I dodged laughing. 

You are seriously lucky. Srene grumbled. 

You are in an undoubtedly perky mood. I countered. There was nothing lucky about having to get kicked out of your home for a period of time that may last a week. 

Very funny. 

It's hilarious isn't it? I said. 

So. 

So? 

Oh, tell me about him, come on Degan, you've got two legends in your family. And one of them is _alive_. We trotted towards a large tree and stood underneath it. 

So? 

I shall repeat; one of them is alive and around our age. Maybe a few years older. Doesn't this ring a few alarms in your brain? She gave me a definite look. 

I sighed, He wouldn't be interested in you. 

And why wouldn't he? Srene said defensively. Then she gave me a sly smile, Or maybe it's because I wasn't the top scoring cadet and I hadn't made my mark in history yet? 

No I said firmly, Because he isn't interested in anything. Period. He wouldn't be. He's so stiff he's practically father! 

Ignoring my remark, Srene said, so how does he look like? I've seen holo's of your brother and if he's anything like the holo's then I'm the happiest female alive. 

You're making me sick. 

Come on. Srene urged. Just for once this day, talk about him rather than how many privileges you'd been banded from. 

Like? 

How is he like? She asked. 

Srene, get a life, he doesn't look too good and he's not nice at all. I stretched out my tail lazily. The conversation was getting rapidly boring. 

I think you already established that fact. She said dryly, what I want to know is why. 

I sighed in exasperation, Srene, he has a fairly large patch of fur missing and a nasty cut that still hadn't healed. All right above his heart. That isn't attractive. 

I know that. She said crossly, and I know why. Your brother had been through a lot; you should be a bit more appreciative. Like maybe not getting him angry the way you got him angry. Allistar told me about that. 

Allistar has nothing important to do currently, otherwise he wouldn't have told you, and by the way, you don't have anything important to do either. I retorted, You wouldn't stop laughing about it wouldn't you? 

No, what I want to know is, how couldn't you recognize him as Aximili of Earth? Haven't you got holograms of him and Elfangor in your scoop? 

Yes, we do have some, I shrugged, but it's not like the real thing, besides, I told you, when I saw him I did think I was looking at an insane Andalite or an escape from prison or something. 

I still don't believe you. 

He looked terrible, you have to believe me, Srene, he was a complete mess, not to mention he had this wild look to his eyes, and he's done a lousy job of trimming his hooves. I swear, when he saw me, and then heard me say 'mother' and 'father' I thought his eyes were going to pop out. 

But he took the news? 

More like shoved it right back in our faces, he was _so_ disrespectful to my father. 

What did you expect? The news was literally thrown at his face. He didn't know about it. And then all of a sudden he's back on the home world and has an older brother who's his 'little brother' and a little sister. I think he took the news remarkably well under the circumstances. 

I'm not 'little', we're probably the same age, okay, maybe he's older, but I'm defiantly _not_ 'little', besides, he almost killed me. I fingered my sore face. 

He bruised you up pretty bad. Srene looked at my cheek. 

I though he fractured my face. The entire world went black for like hours. Only it was seconds. I muttered. No one had ever hit me that hard before. _No one_ Srene. 

I feel sorry for him. 

You feel nothing for my face. I said, sounding profoundly hurt. And I thought you were my friend. 

You are, but if you continue this way, our friendship is gong to seriously suffer. 

Aren't you happy that I'm here? 

Here? As in my home and is going to spend three days with me? That's great, but like I said, don't get on the wrong side of the meadow okay? 

I'm always on the right side. I grumbled. 

A few seconds ago you were not. 

What's wrong with you anyway? I asked. 

After spending an entire day with my family, I'm afraid you're going to wish you were never born. 

Can't you be optimistic? 

I'm being realistic, spending three days with my family is a nightmare –which after living for over fifteen years in it- I'm surprised I still haven't awaken from it. 

Your family isn't bad, I sighed. 

My sibling is weird. 

So is mine. 

No, your brother is one of the top high-scoring exhibition tail fighters, you're living in a dream Degan. 

I took a deep breath, looked at my best friend, Srene, Aximili scared me. He really did, when he exploded in my face I truly thought he would kill me. You should have seen his tail move! Forget our combat trainer, he'd take him any day! 

I don't think that's true, come on Degan, we all know how good your tail fighting is. Sarcastic remark, I may have scored high in the academy, but truth was, I was one lousy tail fighter. I ignored the remark. 

Since I was father's 'Little Princess' I rarely engaged in tail fights with my brother. A quick banter? Yes. But I did not start tail fighting only after I thought about enlisting in the military. 

I shook my head, he knocked Allistar right off his hooves. Hey, he didn't just scare mother and Allistar, I swear he scared father too. It was like he could take all of us if he wanted to. 

He did? Srene inquired. 

No, I said, relaxing a little, he practically collapsed from exhaustion. I think it was all too much for him. 

It must have been. Srene said, I heard Allistar say that for a few minutes the doctors truly thought he was gone, they were ready to give up! 

He was lucky. I said, shrugging it off. 

He's strong. She shook her head at me. You're still mad that your parents have warned you about coming back to your family scoop? 

It's not just me, but Allistar too. Psychiatrist Sigarf said that he was under a lot of stress. He recommended that my parents leave the land for him for a couple of days; throwing out the source of his stress; my brother and me. You know, so things are 'normal' to him. I paused, Forget us, they don't have to worry about me, sure, if life was stressful for me no one would care. I don't get it, all these years I've complained about Allistar and my parents told me to tolerate him, how come Aximili gets to throw us out? 

Srene turned and faced me, all her four eyes looked into my face, Are you okay? 

Why wouldn't I be? 

You're not yourself. 

I shrugged like I didn't want to talk about it, but then I said, It was scary okay? For once in my life I was afraid. Seeing Aximili really shook me up, the first time I looked into his eyes, before I knew who he was…it was like this Andalite's entire world had just turned upside down. And he was so desperate to believe this was not reality. When he was talking to my parents? I swear he was going to cry. It's just that for my entire life, I've never seen anybody so hurt, least of all on the verge of crying. 

Srene gave me a look, but I wasn't looking at her, It was unreal, I've always thought my deceased brothers were invincible, the way the people talked about them, the things my brothers did. Like nothing the enemy could do could have hurt or bothered them. But you know what? It occurred to me that they don't have supernatural powers, they're normal and…seeing him so suddenly in front of me and alive, so unlike what people had said about him… I stopped. 

Srene was silent. But then he she said, Allistar said he was lonely. 

It isn't just that. I said, He couldn't identify with us, he found nothing about home that was home. I paused again, The magnitude of that just struck me, if home wasn't home, and our home is the safest place in the galaxy then what is home? Where could he find it? 

I overheard your mother speaking with mine. Scerne whispered, And she doesn't know what to do, she said that every time she looks at him she knows even though she has her son back, he is still lost to her. 

What do you mean? He's alive. I said quizzically. 

Scerne shook her head, No, she means she lost her son to war. And that she'd rather known him to be dead than have him alive and lost. She can't help him. She feels that whatever her old son is going through and whatever motions he's trying to get past. He's going to have to do it himself. Without her. 

I said nothing. 

Look, we're not supposed to be speaking about this. Scerne said nervously, if my mother knew she'd be furious with me. I'm supposed to be helping you deal with this. 

No you helped me. I said, Thanks. 

You don't need to thank me, I'm your friend. She laughed like I said the most silliest thing in the world. 

That's Srene for you. 

Hey! Srene! A voice shouted. 

Srene scanned the meadow with her stalk eyes, Jarium? 

Srene's brother came galloping towards us, when he saw me he slowed down a little, Hello Degan. 

Hello Jarium. Jarium is four years younger than Srene and I, she tells me her brother is quite fond of me, I never believed her. And I still don't. 

She told me every single time I come around he stops acting as a jerk and is all decent and kind. 

Do you two want to play drift ball? I'm meeting up with a couple of friends on the main court of the academy. 

We'll pass. I said quickly, the last thing I needed now was more people to talk to. As sad as it was, people just can't stop prying in other people's business. 

Jarium shrugged at me, but then he gave me a smile. Suit yourself, but I wouldn't stay too long with Srene, otherwise I'd turn brain dead. 

Srene said, Jarium, if you don't leave us alone this minute you- 

I'm leaving. Jarium snorted, Why would I want to stay around you anyway? I've had enough of you for half a day, why press it? Good-bye. See you later Degan. He turned tail and fled to the opposite side of the meadow. The last part of his thought speak was rushed. 

See? I told you. Srene smiled. 

Shut up. I muttered. You don't know what you're talking about. 

Like you do? 

Positively. 

Not. 

I didn't bother replying. 

So, do you like Degan? Hate her? I wouldn't mind hearing what you think about her. I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit patient with me, I'm facing a serious writer's block on what I should write about what's happing on the human mother ship...I have one idea but I couldn't get in in writing. Argh! Marjory annoying. 

Oh well, I'm thinking about using Degan. I'm not very sure about Allistar, but maybe I'll have something for him...


	9. New nightmare

I saw light NB; the date is written; day/month/year. 

NB; I just thought I'd mention that the living quarters are actually outdoor houses. Only outdoor is under a sheet of plastic -kind of like the domes of Andalite ships, but instead pf a park, you have whole neighborhood of houses. 

****NEW NIGHTMARE 

_ ABOARD THE HUMAN MOTHER SHIP, PLANET EARTH_

_STANDARD HMS TIME: 05:55_

_DATE: 04/07/2020_

_LOCATION: LIVING QUARTERS; ZONE -35B_

** ABIGAIL**

"Dad, this isn't one of your stupid wars, okay? You can't just drop off a few proton-shift-bombs and hope things come back together. They don't. They just fall apart."

"Abby, darling," My father said, "I know I'm not the best of all fathers, and at times-" 

"Not the best of all fathers?" I repeated his words, cutting him off. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Is that all you can come up with? Frankly dad, that isn't good enough and if you think that's going to change what happened then guess what? It's not." 

"Abby," my father sighed, "You aren't even listening to me." 

"Why should I listen to you?" I shouted angrily, "You don't even listen to me!" 

I turned away from his eyes and prowled across room. I grabbed hold of a chair and sat down. Folded my arms against my chest. Heaved a sigh. 

"Abby…" 

But he knew, he knew I heard, he knew that I heard the far off '_TwerTwer!'_ that meant he was needed for something or a superior officer had called him in or something. I didn't care. 

First, he missed my birthday completely. Then this. Not even a full apology. And to make matters worse, he was communicating through a hologram, we weren't face-to-face. 

I looked down at my nails, "Better go now, god knows what kind of monster you've put in waiting." 

"Abby…" 

"Bye dad, I knew this wasn't going to work out." He looked at me helplessly then terminated the communication. I slumped back in my chair and groaned into my hands. 

I felt like screaming my head off 

But I didn't. That would have been a bit childish. I'm an adult, and my actions had consequences. 

"Abigail…how come you're up early?" 

I looked up and saw Maxwell's solid frame standing in the doorway, he yawned loudly. "Heck, _I'm_ up early? How much do we have left for work?" 

"We've got a good hour and a half." I said as cheerfully as I could, "Glad to see we're all up."

"Uhuh. Jan isn't up yet." He pronounced his name carefully, with a soft 'J'. _Yan_, was how Jan wanted to be called, Maxwell, as I noticed, was an extremely meticulous person, and this went far beyond calling people with correct names. 

"Who's going to wake up sleepy head?" 

Maxwell and Jan are my roommates. If you're above seventeen, have an occupation, you're given shared living quarters with co-workers or whatever, living quarters are like houses and all except that when you stand in the garden the sky is always stars, plus, there's always the various technical advancements and improvements you wouldn't find in your average house. 

Maxwell is a new roommate, I've been with Jan for over two years now, we don't work in the same sectors, although it just happens so that Maxwell does. 

Maxwell is a suspicious person, from what I've seen of him anyway, he's got brown hair and brown eyes that seem to be hiding something. Plus, I've noticed his lack of eye contact when talking. 

Maxwell isn't huge, but he looks a bit silly when he sits down shoulders hunched and fidgeting. Especially when he has the capacity to rip off a table leg and bat you to death with it. 

Jan came yawning into the living room and plucked down on the sofa. "What's cooking?" 

"That's your responsibility." I pointed out. 

"No, I'm doing dinner and I told you to do breakfast." He gave me a definite look. 

"Fine. Fine." I said backing up, "I'll see what I come up with, but it isn't anything heavy." Jan gave me one of his looks that I ignored, "How does eggs and bacon sound?" 

"No eggs in the fridge," Maxwell said. 

"What do you mean 'no eggs in the fridge'?" I asked him incredulously, "There were at least six in the fridge last night." 

"No eggs." Maxwell repeated, not even looking at me, he was putting on his boots. 

"Who ate them then?" I asked. 

"Not me." Jan said, "I didn't bake a cake." 

"I took them." Maxwell grunted, he yanked at his laces. 

"You know the rules." I said, "Whoever cleans out the fridge gets to stock it up again." 

Maxwell sighed, rubbed his eyes, "Fine." He left the living quarters. 

"What's up with him?" Jan asked me. 

"Search me, who's going to eat a pack of eggs in one go?" 

"Him." 

I shrugged, "Maybe he has a thing for eggs." 

Jan stretched on the sofa and said, "What's up with work? I've heard you're knee deep in a case or something?" 

"Knee deep in blood that is." 

"What's up? Is it anything _I _should worry about?" 

"No, this killer's target is young blonde females around the age of seventeen to twenty four. Plus, the victims have a history or hold a relationship with some military activity one way or another." 

Jan looked up sharply at me, "Jeez, that fits you perfectly." 

I shrugged, yes, I was a blonde, and yes, my father worked in the military (He's a _Sasi_ official –of course rank is unknown as it always is with the _Sasi_.) 

I didn't tell him how perfectly this fitted me, not only did I match positively with all of 'the above' but victims shared a few other things in common. 

One; they lived with one parent. 

Two; they were in touch with severe violence. 

It was all me, basically, my father, goes by the name Mac, had long lost his wife, my mother, that's a long story which I don't want to talk about. 

Anyway, I was in touch with violence because its part of my job, I'm what you call a profiler, and I help The Department of Human Affairs (DHA- kind of like a new generation of cops and FBI agents slammed together) to piece profiles of serial killers. 

This serial killer –five victims and goes unchallenged yet- is no copycat, I've compared with other cases, we've had nothing to match with it. So naturally, I have to class him on his own. 

He. That's the first thing I was extremely sure of, and this particular 'he' was extremely strong. All the victims were killed violently, they were not beaten to death, they were skinned alive. 

Yes, alive. They died of shock; labs results indicate that the victims were alive when the killer skinned their faces off. 

We also found puncture marks on the bodies, I speculated to my co-workers that he probably did this to drain out the blood, which would explain why the bodies were always lying in a pool of blood. 

In any case, after finishing from my breakfast and after I stashed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I headed to my division and restudied the shots of all five victims. 

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, he was the 'lucky' agent who got to handle the case, "That's the sixth time you look them over." 

"I don't know, Sebastian," I muttered, "You realize all the victims have blue eyes?" 

"I do, it's kind of hard to miss with the face being raw." 

"Strange that he only touched the face." I commented, "The rest of the body is untouched, well, except for the six puncture mark positioned over the shoulder blades and back." 

Sebastian shrugged, "What do you make of it? What's he trying o say?" 

"His message." I started, but stopped, thought about it, "Why would you take young women, skin them alive, then leave them lying in a pool of their own blood?" 

"Aren't you supposed to answer that question?" Sebastian said, sipping his early morning coffee. Looking at me expectantly. 

"They're related with military activity." I said, "Revenge maybe?" 

"Why do you think its revenge?" 

"Because there is this whole appearance-reality thing going on." I said slowly, "Naturally, if you saw a young blond walking around you'd automatically think there's nothing dangerous about her." 

"Aww, I wouldn't say that about you Abby, we all know how dangerous you are." Jeremy walked in, he must have heard the last part of my sentence. 

I gave Jeremy a 'get serious' look 'we've got work to do', Jeremy is another agent who had been assign to this case, I've come to see that he has no serious side to him, even though somehow, somehow, he managed to get things done-however slowly. 

"Nice of you to join us." I paused, looked back at Sebastian. "As I was saying, their outer appearance is pure, but the relations with violence and military activity suggest something underlying in the characters, don't you agree? Maybe the skinning and leaving the bodies in a pool of blood is a way for the killer to bring out the inner self to the outer appearance. And in doing so, destroy all the illusions of helplessness or innocence." 

"What would you say about the mirrors?" Jeremy asked. 

"The mirrors." I sighed, it had baffled me for a while, not only had the killer skinned the victims, laid them in a pool of their own blood, but he had placed a mirror on the ceiling so that the victim could 'see' herself. "Maybe he thinks the victims had committed a crime? Or he is trying to prove to the girls themselves that they aren't as innocent as they seem, that someone knows about it. Or maybe he's showing them that without their outer appearance, their inner is all they'd have, and the inner…" I trailed off gesturing at the snaps. 

"So the rage is towards the victims?" Jeremy asked. 

"Yes." 

"So who are we trying to find?" Sebastian sighed, "What's our man's age? Forty?" 

"He wouldn't be that old. Middle aged man. Maybe." I said, "I'd say around the ages if the victims themselves mot likely, but I wouldn't be so sure.." 

"He obviously works out." Jeremy commented, grabbing the shots from me and looking them over. 

"Yes, he is, but I have the impression that even though his rage is great, he's a bit timid." I said. 

"Why?" Sebastian said. 

"He's obviously trying to recreate a moment of his life." I sighed, I didn't know why, but this case was troubling me, Sebastian glanced at me. 

Jeremy smirked, then he said, "Perhaps his girlfriend was a blond and she cheated on him?" 

"No." I said firmly, "that's not the case. This entire thing has something to do with a military event, and it has something to do with looking into yourself." 

"Looking into yourself?" Sebastian questioned. 

"The mirrors." Jeremy said. "I don't get it, what military event is going on? Are they secretly testing humans for something or whatever? Did a blonde _Asi_ officer do something to this guy?" 

Sebastian looked at Jeremy and said, "Get on it, I want you to cross examine all data on previous assaults concerning _Asi_ officers." 

"I'm on it." Jeremy said. He turned to his computer counsel. 

"In the mean time, I'm off to talk to lieutenant Becky. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sebastian took off. 

I leaned back and thought more about my case, but my mind kept on wondering off course as I stared at the photos, but even then my eyes slipped out of focus. 

Why so much rage? What had happened to this guy? And the places the bodies were found were baffling; dark and damp. We almost missed the mirrors completely. And the horrible smell; rotten eggs were left lying around. 

Sebastian came back, looked at Jeremy expectantly. 

"Nothing." He sounded disgusted, "Not a thing." 

"Back where we started." Sebastian sat down. "Are you sure you found nothing." 

"Absolutely." He nodded. 

"Then it has nothing to do with an _Asi_ officer." Sebastian sighed, "If we don't stop this the media is going to go crazy, people are going to wonder why the DHA couldn't stop a serial killer. And it should be easy knowing we're on a ship." 

"A huge, huge ship." Jeremy corrected. 

"You're wrong." I said suddenly. 

Jeremy and Sebastian said, "What?" 

"About the assaults, you couldn't find anything because he was recreating a moment of his past." I said slowly, "And this guy is old enough that he must have lived on Planet Earth for a while. His past wouldn't be on this ship." 

They just stared at me. 

Five deaths. 

That number had aroused something in my mind. And it was a feeling I had, A feeling that this killer was going to make a sixth kill. 

Something about this case reeked. I didn't know why. But it screamed trouble. 

"Where does this take us?" 

I snapped out of my thoughts, "I don't know, why don't we give it a break?" 

Sebastian didn't look that happy. But he let me go. I made my way home slowly. 

Five. What did that number mean to me? 

Nothing. "You're losing it Abigail," I said to myself aloud. Someone passing by me jumped back surprised, then frowned and quickly walked away. 

I entered the house and locked the door behind me. 

I sat on the sofa and dozed off a bit. 

The deaths were not found in intervals of days, but months. The killer must have found a way to get close to his victims. 

I tossed my head as I tried to crack the case by brain storming. My face touched something warm and soft. 

My eyes snapped open in shock. I jerked in surprise, "Maxwell?" 

Maxwell took his hand away from the sofa, he wasn't smiling, he just stared at me for a few moments after moving away, the look sent shivers down my spine. He sat on an opposite sofa, his face in his hands. 

"What are you doing here?" My voice sharp. 

"I just got a call." He said. 

"And?" 

"My father's dead." 

I stared for a few moments, blinked, "What?" 

"I got a call at work, they told me my dad died." 

"That's terrible!" I said. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say. 

"Me too." He took in a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to do, they told me to break the news to my mom. I don't know what to do." 

I sat down beside him, "You should tell her." 

"I know, I know." He muttered. He stared at the coffee table. "Say, would you mind if you…I mean, could you come with me?" 

"I'll go with you if you want." I didn't know why I said that. Maybe it was because I thought he couldn't face his mom, I should have known better, should have. 

"Okay…we'll go tomorrow." He mumbled. 

"No, now." I said, I stood up, "It'll be harder if you put it off." 

He gave me a slow smile, "You think?" 

"I know." 

He took me outside, we headed down a strange path, one I didn't know. We walked down the street and he took me into a house. It was a dark place. 

"Were are the lights?" I asked. 

"My mom hates lights." He sighed, "She should be at the basement." 

And we went into the basement. "Damp." I commented. There was no answer. 

"Maxwell?" 

A door slammed shut. 

A lone light snapped open, but the basement was still gloomy. Maxwell stepped into view. A cold smile on his face. 

"No. You got it all wrong. I'm David." 

He took another step forward, a knife in his hand, he cocked his head and said softly, "You should be honored; you'll be the sixth and last Rachel I kill." 

He knocked me to the ground and I spat at his face I said, "And then what? They'll find out, They'll lock you up for good."

"No, I don't think so. As for what I'm going to do next? Don't worry. I wouldn't be here on this ship, I'd be going to the Andalite home world." He laughed.

"Why?" I gasped. Terror was worming its way into me, my brain screamed one command over and over in my brain; stall him. Stall him!

"Why?" His face twisted in rage, "so I can kill that smug arrogant Andalite five times as well!"

"Five?"

"I killed him once already; it's one down and five to go." He gave me an off hand smile, but then it faded slowly into a look of concentration, he lifted the knife over my face.  "Any last words?"

"I could help you." I whispered.

David/Maxwell tossed his head back and laughed. "You think?"

That's when the knife came down and everything went black.

Except for the glinting blade of the knife.

And the twinkle in his eyes.

______________

Oh my gosh. Is _that_ what the Drode meant by David becoming the 'new nightmare'? I guess so. Anyway. I still haven't decided whether or not David actually kills Abby, I guess I better g and think about it.


End file.
